Guardian Wolf
by Angel Wings00
Summary: Every 10 years a young girl from a special bloodline transforms into a pure white wolf at the age of sixteen. However this wolf is different, she's a guardian meant to protect a tribe, one that will hold her soul mate. (No Emily)
1. Becomng A Guardian Wolf

This story is already published on Wattpad and Quotev, I thought why not share it on here. I hope you all enjoy it as much as my readers do.

My OC Jessica is played by Marie Avgeropoulos.

* * *

I woke up just like everyday, however this time i couldn't move, my body ached. I screamed out in pain trying to move my body but that only caused the pain to increase. My mother rushed into the room along with my father "Oh, my baby girl" my mother sobbed "It's happening isn't it?" she questioned my father.

He nodded in reply "I'm afraid it is honey" his eyes held tears.

"What's happening?" I whimpered as pain shot throw the lower half of my body.

"Your changing, like grandma always said" Mother told me.

"Your the next one" Daddy stepped in.

"The next what?" I questioned fear was all I was feeling right now.

"Guardian wolf" I heard them say before blacking out.

 _~flashback~_

 _Six year old Jessica ran through the garden with her grandma's dog digger "come on digger" she panted running toward a rose bush, hiding behind it, she places her fingers to her lips, signaling the dog to be quite._

"Ready or not here I come" Her grandmother called out "I wonder where little wolf got too" She watched her grandmother check around the garden but still not finding her. Jessica let a giggle slip from her mouth causing her and her grandmother to freeze. She saw her grandmother head in her direction, not wanting to be found Jessica made a run for it, digger followed her giving her away.

"Found you little wolf" Her grandma says picking her up and swinging her around "great hiding spot little wolf" Jessica let out a giggle.

"Grandma, why do you call me little wolf?" The young girl asked

"Well you see young one, we Evan's have special blood. The males in our family can turn into giant wolves to protect people from the cold ones" She told her.

"Can daddy turn in to a wolf?" Jessica asked

"He used to sweetie. He gave it up to be with you and your mother" Grandmother placed Jessica on the ground and sat down "And the reason I call you little wolf is because every 10 years a female from the tribe phases" Grandma smiles at the excited look on Jessica's face "but she isn't like the others" Grandma shook her head "She has far better control over her wolf then the other. Also the knowledge of how to fight and the weak points of enemies. She becomes a protector not only over humans but a pack as well, however she has to search for her pack. And will know for certain if she in the right pack when she imprints"

"What's an imprint?"

"It's like love at first sight, you be anything for that person whether it's a lover, brother/sister or protector, that person will become the wolf's reason for living" She explains.

"That sounds wonderful" Jessica smiled widely.

"Well I should hope so little wolf" Grandma took a breath "because one day I believe that you will become the guardian wolf" The image began to blur but the last thing she saw was her and her grandmother messing around.

 _~flashback over~_

I woke up once again but this time I couldn't feel pain, standing up I headed to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I swear you would of thought I had been ill, I headed downstairs to see my parents whispering in the kitchen.

"But she'll have to leave Liam" My mum sobbed out, dad wrapped his arm around her.

"I know sweetheart but there's nothing we can do, it's part of her duties as a guardian" Dad whispered "we could always move when she finds the tribe her imprint is in"

"your right" Mother says wiping away her tears.

"Always am Karen" Dad teased back before pulling her in for a kiss making me groaning.

"Can you please not do that in front of me" I moaned making myself known to my parents.

"You feeling better?" Mum asked looking me over.

"yeah, why shouldn't I be?" I asked curious "Oh, I know maybe because what grandma said all those years ago are meant to be true, I mean seriously have you guys gone mad" I randomly barked out leaving me a bit shocked. I've never talked to my parent like that before "Mom I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me"

"No it's fine baby" Mum reassured me.

"It's all part of the transformation" Dad told me. I scoffed in annoyance.

"Really! It's not true" I growled out my whole body shook, I had no clue why I was getting so angry over nothing. My dad came up to me and began leading me into the back garden. Suddenly I lost all feeling in my body and then the sound of clothes shredding before landing on all four WAIT all fours.

Huh, I guess the stories were true.


	2. Tribe Searching

It's been six months since I first shifted. I stayed with my parents for a month, learning all about my duties as a guardian wolf as well as controlling my wolf. Now all I have to do is find my soul mate. I've been to five different tribes so far, hoping he was there but it only ended in disappointment.

On the bright side there is only two tribes left to search, still I can't help thinking that if I go and still not find my mate, has he already died or ever worst he is in the arms of another women. I don't want to cause anyone pain, I know it will with the way dad explained the whole imprinting process. I have to say it's romantic but at the same time sounds force. However, they say it's the person your meant to be with so if he had a women then it shouldn't work out and somehow fate would bring us together no matter what, so really the imprint is just a push in the right direction.

The thing that gets me is that my imprint always comes first BUT so will the pack which is still hard to understand but I guess that just the way it is.

I sighed softly as I packed my stuff to leave, after spending a month here gaining friends and pack brothers. I paused a second as the door opened "If you ever need help when you find your rightful pack don't hesitate to call upon us. We will answer for you dear one" Micheal the chief spoke up with such kindness in his tone.

"I won't Micheal and thank you for letting me stay here. It's a shame my imprint wasn't here, I would have been happy living here" I smiled up at the old man and suddenly pulled him into a hug "If you ever need me I will come" I say pulling away from him "Not out of duty but out of love and friendship I have for you tribe" Micheal smiled and placed a kiss to my forehead and then left me to finish my packing. I learnt that if I gain the trust off other tribes and they call I can help then as long as my tribe and imprint approve of my judgement. Which gets me thinking on what kind of man my imprint will be, if we are made for each other I'm guessing we will be alike and share a few interests. God knows what I would do if I get bad mouth, temperamental man I really don't think I could cope with him. Stuff been soul mate but I know they wouldn't be anything I could do about if he's like that then I know I'll put up with it. Dad says I would love my imprint no matter what flaws he has or had.

Once finished I pulled my jacket on and my shoe before pulling my suite case out of the house and onto the street where a taxi was waiting for me and people surrounding it. I smiled widely at my pack brother wanting to send me off, tears formed in my eyes. This was it, I was leaving another tribe to search another. I reached the car and was pulled into a crowd of people "Pack sandwich" The boys cried out making my giggle.

"Oh, my boys I'm going to miss you all" I pulled away smiling at them all "Don't forget I'm only a phone call away"

"We will call you every other day sweetie" Charlotte the alpha's imprint spoke up. She was the first person in the tribe to befriend me, we were like sisters. I saw tears work they way out of her eyes.

"Oh, Charlie" I whined pulling her in to a bear hug "I'm going to miss you Charlie bear"

"Me two Jessy boo" Tears fell out mine eyes at the sound of my nick name. I pulled away and looked at the group of wolves and some of there imprints in front of me "I'm going to miss you all" I sobbed out, Mark the Alpha wiped the tears away.

"It's not like we aren't going to see each other again Jess" He laughed out "Now go on before you miss your plane"

"I always knew you wanted rid of me Mark" I joke making the group chuckle "Until next time guys" I told then, opening the door and sliding in the back seat "Airport please" I say to the driver before looking out the window to see the pack waving at me. Sighing sadly I pulled out my phone and ring the chief of the next tribe on my list.

"Hello is this Billy Black?"


	3. Pack Meeting

Billy POV

I had called a pack meeting, along with the elders of the tribe to tell them the wonderful news of a newly shifted Guardian wolf looking for her imprint. Part of me wishes she could find her soul mate here, this pack needs a lot of help and guidance especially with Charlie Swan daughter knowing about vampires and dating one. Which is rather disturbing. Not only that she knows about the pack, thanks to Paul and my idiot son. He just couldn't keep away, well I couldn't blame him. Bella was going through depression thanks to the Cullen boy, however they returned to Fork a month ago and Bella crawled back to Edward, leaving Jacob broken. Now the pack have been pulled into fighting a newborn army in a couple of weeks. So yeah, she could be really big help. The legend says if she befriended a tribe they could call upon her, I guess there is still a chance she would help out if we asked her.

The front door opened and entered the pack, the boys hollered and laughed at whatever has been going on "Boys if you would please quite down" Sue Clearwater kindly asked placing herself on the sit next to me. She was new to the council, her husband Harry had just died, due to a heart attack cause by the redheaded vampire the pack and Cullen have been after. We believe that the army is her doing in order to get revenge. Sue's son and surprisingly daughter phased after finding out about the lost of their father, it was Leah who phased first, she thought it was her fault. Minutes later Seth followed, he thinks it's great be able to turn into a huge wolf unlike the others.

"Sorry" They replied and place themselves on the floor or on empty seats that were left.

"So Billy" Sam the current alpha spoke "What is this news you wanted to tell us all?"

"We this morning I got a phone call" I say looking at each of the boys "A girl by the name of Jessica Evans is coming to live here for a month"

"Here? As in this house?" Jacob interrupted.

"Yes son" I replied.

"And you want us to keep clear from the house so she doesn't find out" Sam guessed, I sighed will these boys let me talk.

"How about you both shut up so he can explain" The hot head of the Paul snapped. I smiled grateful at him, this lad is going to be my son - in - law one day. I was rather taken back when he imprinted on my Rachel but he's good to her, the poor lad is just misjudged. He has a ass of a dad and no mother how else was he suppose to act after spend his time around all that.

"Thank you Paul. Anyway she's special, she's a wolf too. However her bloodline is different, only males phase but every 10 years a girl from the Evans line phases and become a guardian wolf" I explained.

"Guardian wolf?" Sam questioned confused as was the rest of the pack, while the elders looked interested.

"Yes, she looks out for a pack but she first must find her imprint. It is then she will stay by his side and help guide his pack when needed" I look over the boys faces and saw an uncertain look on there faces.

"So your telling us that if this girl imprints on one of us she stays and helps guide us" Sam says.

"Yes" was all I could say, I knew some might not take it well NOT everyone wanted to imprint. "Paul, Jared and Quil already have imprints but you, Jake, Seth and Embry might have a possible chance off been her imprint. Then again you might not, she's been to a load of different tribes already and hasn't found him"

"Why does she have to search for her imprint?" Embry asked.

"It's part of been the guardian wolf. It is told her wolf is pure white for a pure soul, she is skilled in fighting it's drilled straight into her mind after her first shift. She will know different ways of taking down a vampire. She will be smart and strong, also be the size of an alpha and will fight for her love and pack till the death. She would die for her love and her pack brothers" I finished, the pack stared at me in shock.

"Wow, she sounds awesome" Seth exclaims, I shook my head in amusement typical Seth.

"Will she help with the newborns?" Sam asked but looked like he wanted to say more.

"Yes, she will. Even if she isn't an imprint, she will help" Sam nodded and looked to his pack.

"When will she be arriving? How will we meet together to see if any of us imprint on her?" Lots of questions there.

"She going to call when she lands as the airport isn't far, also with meeting you lot is up to you. We will be holding a bonfire to welcome her though, so if you haven't met her by then you will see her there" I looked around the room "anymore questions"

"No Billy" The group answered

"Right then go back to whatever you were doing before I called you" The group left as well as the elders apart from Sue.

"I hope one of the lads imprint" She says with a small smile.

"Me too Sue, me too" I rolled into the living room waiting for Jessica to call.


	4. La Push

Back to Jessica

I've been sat on the plane for three hours, it was almost time to land. I was nervous and scared, the same questions that I have had with every tribe meeting ran through my mind. I began biting my finger nails, it was a new habit of mine; helps with the nerves. In-taking a deep breath I pulled my belt over my body and clicked it into place, there I waited for the plane to safety land.

Exiting the plane, I pull my phone out and rang Billy before collecting my bag.

"Hello Jessica" He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Billy, I'm here just need to collect my bag" I told him.

"Okay, I'm leaving now with my son" He says, it was then I heard a deep voice in the background, I guess that was his son "We won't be long"

"See you soon" I say then ended the call, I walked to grab my bags, finding them I pick them up and went to wait outside the airport. My mind was once again running wild with questions, doubts and fears "deep breaths Jess, you've done this before" I whispered hoping to reassure myself but I really wasn't having much luck. What if he's not here? I hate been disappointed, I just want to find him and settle down in one place. I want to see my parents again, it's hard been away from them. We have always been a close family. What if I did find him? What if he didn't like me? What if he didn't want an imprint and tried to reject me? Dad told me that a imprint bond is strong and if either of use tried to reject or avoid each other, we would both suffer from pain and sickness til it gets too much and then we died, sounds wonderful doesn't it.

I was in such thought I hardly realized there was a blue truck in front of me till the horn beeped. I jumped in the air, my hand placed our my racing heart, breathing deeply, I tried to control my heart for a moment "Jessica?" A older long dark haired man asked. He was sat in the passenger seat, the driver seat was occupied with a young lad about sixteen or seventeen, he was tanned and nicely build and had a tribal tattoo on his right upper arms. Everything about him screamed wolf and a high ranked wolf.

"Hey Billy and.." I paused not knowing his son's name.

"Jacob or Jake" The son answered, he gazed into my eyes but nothing happened, no connection, no pulled. I sighed sadly but put on a smile. Well that's one down, many more disappointments to come. I placed my bags in the back before climbing in myself "Ready to go?" Jake asked, I nod my head in reply and lean back in my seat, placing the seat belt over me.

"Do you mind if I ask a couple of questions Billy?"

"No sweetheart go a head" He smiled at me.

"How many wolves do you have? And how many have imprints?" I asked looking at them both, Billy turns his head and made eye contact.

"Well, we have Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah.."

"Wait you have a girl?" I asked shocked in all the tribes I've been to I was the only girl that shifted.

"Yes, we don't know how, it just happened" Billy says.

"That's awesome. The tribes I've been to have all been males" I explained with a grin on my face. I couldn't wait to meet this female she - wolf. "Anyway continue, I won't interrupt again" I bashfully say with a hint of blush on my cheek. Jake chuckled lightly but didn't say a word just kept his eyes firmly on the road.

"We have Embry, Paul, Jared and Sam" My whole body shivered in delight as he said the last name, does this means something? Maybe I'm over thinking it, dad didn't says anything about shivering at the mention of your imprint. "The wolves with imprint are; Paul he's imprinted on my daughter. Then there's Quil he's imprint on Claire a six year old so he's her older brother and then the last one is Jared his imprint is Kim, quite a shy girl but she lovely just right for Jared"

"Only three? Other tribe I've been to have more then five had imprints" I commented.

"Well sweetheart, I hope you can make three into four, these boys are nice but can be protective, not that you need to be protected"

"Ha, I'm the one who's going to protect you lot" I giggled, sighing softly I stared out the window and watched the passing trees, through the clearing over the trees I saw a hint of water and sand. That could only mean one thing; beach.

I think I'm going to like here 'please let my imprint be here' I prayed to the spirits above.


	5. Midnight Run

I've been settled in for hours now and I have to admit I love it here. All I have to do now is hope that my Imprint is here so I can stay. I know my mum and dad would love to be here. Oh how I miss them, I spent the last couple of hours unpacking and talking with Billy and Jacob. That boy knew how to ask questions, some I couldn't answer but I did my best.

As a thank you for letting me stay I decided to make dinner for them both, however that was proven difficult as they hardly had any food in, so I made a mental note to food shopping once I knew my way around La Push. Which couldn't be too hard like, it's a small but cozy place. We all seated ourselves of the dinner table and enjoyed a plate full of pasta and hot dogs, sounds awful but it was rather lovely. Even the boys agreed with me, I promised I would make them a better meal once I've been shopping, Jacob insisted to join me on my trip, I just had to plan what day and time we would go.

"We could go the day after the bonfire" I told him with a mouthful of pasta, not very lady like but what you going to do, I'm a hungry, energetic wolf, who doesn't put weight on no matter how much I eat.

"Sounds like a plan" He smiled up at me before turning his attention to his food, Billy chuckled making my head snap up.

"What?" We both asked, Jacob spat some food out his mouth when he spoke, making me scowl at him.

"Jacob!" I warned, he sheepishly looks to me with a sorry smile. I may eat like a pig but I don't spit it out, that's just gross.

"Sorry Momma wolf" He sarcastically says with a eye roll, earning a laugh once again from Billy.

"I think you may be in luck dear Jessica" Billy mumbled before rolling away "Thanks for the food" I stared at the spot he had wheeled to in confusion.

"Why am I in luck?" I asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Jacob shrugged his shoulder but his eyes held mischief, finishing his plate he placed it in the sink.

"I have no clue, anyway I'm off to bed. It was lovely to finally meet you Jessy, you've only been here a couple of hours and you feel like my sister already" He says walking over placing a brotherly kiss on my forehead "Sleep tight" he leaves me with a grin on my face, I'm so glad they like me, if the others are like them, then I will have no problem feeling right at home. Once I finished my food I placed the plate in the sink, making a mental note to clean them in the morning right now I had to go see Billy.

I wandered into the living room to see Billy watching fishing "Billy would it be alright if I go a run?" I asked nervously playing with the ends of my t shirt "My wolf needs a run"

"That's fine by me sweetheart, just watch out for the wolves patrolling" He says looking over at me with a smile "Oh and make sure you don't cross the river"

I nodded remembering the treaty they have with the Cullen's, I find that weird but anything to live in peace right. "Thank you. I'll come back through my bedroom window" I walked over to the man and kissed his cheek "Sweet dreams Billy" I smiled widely and excitedly raced out the back and straight for the woods. I striped my clothes off and shifted into my pure white furred wolf and took off not really looking where I was going but kept my eyes appealed for the river and even a threat to the tribe.

I sniffed the air smelling the scent of a another wolf close by, a branched snapped making me freeze, knowing the wolf was making it's self known. My gaze fell upon a pure black paw then body, he was the same size as me, I allowed my eyes to gaze of his head and finally the wolf deep brown eyes.

It was in that moment I froze in my spot as did the black wolf.


	6. Imprinting

I stood frozen, staring deeply into the eyes of my soul mate.

Flashes of events meant to come jotted through my mind. I saw a medium height man with short black hair and tanned skin his face was oval shape and stern but his eyes where what drew me in. They were the darkest shade of brown I have ever seem. The man, who I so badly wanted to know his name stroked away a piece of hair behind my ear before leaning in pulling me into a heartwarming kiss. Just watching the scene made my heart flutter and a little breathless. I just couldn't believe how happy I looked. The image changed to a lovely small but cozy red house surrounded by the forest, outside laid two figures. The sun shined brightly over the pair revealing me and my imprint, we were snuggled on the ground talking, my imprint soon sat up pulling out a ring from his short pocket. Once more it changed to me in a gorgeous wedding dress, walking down the aisle to meet my imprint and bond for life.

Forever and Always.

As soon as I thought it was finished the image of a blurred out child with what looked like curly black hair. I smiled widely at having a child with my imprint, I just couldn't wait for that time to come. I know I'm thinking to far a head right now; I mean, I've only just met him. Well wolf him. Finally fading away I stared intensely at the pure black wolf in front of me.

 _"I can't believe it's happened"_ I thought in shock to myself only to hear the sound of a wolf whimpering _"Oh crap, I've connected to the packs mind link without realizing"_

 _"Did you not want it to happen?"_ He asked helplessly not wanting it to be a mistake.

My eyes widen in shock, I stared deeply in to his eyes _"Oh, I'm sorry"_ I quickly spoke not wanting to damage what would come between us _"Of course I wanted it to happen. I've been searching months for you"_ I say slowly walking over to him. Once in front of him, my imprint rubbed his head against mine, causing me to shiver in delight. I've really found him.

My imprint let out a wolfy chuckle _"I'm glad your happy, I am too"_ He once again gave me a affectionate rub and a quick lick on my cheek I swear if I could blush, I would have pink fur instead of white _"Your the guardian wolf. The one that Billy said was coming?"_ It's wasn't much of a question as he knew I was but I answered.

 _"Yes"_ I look to him and gave a little bow _"My name is Jessica"_ I introduced myself.

 _"Lovely name"_ He commented and then bowed like I did _"I'm Samuel but people call me Sam"_

 _"Samuel"_ I repeated trying his name out _"Do you think I could meet you in person?"_ I shyly asked " _I mean that's if your not doing your patrolling thing"_ before Sam could reply a sweet sicking smell filled the air. I watch Sam tense and protectively stood in front of me.

 _"Hey guardian wolf here, I'm suppose to protect you"_ I argued.

 _"Well you my imprint and I'm yours so I guess it works both ways"_ He says giving me a gently rub making me growl softly.

"Awe, isn't this sweet" Someone sneered from upon above us, looking in the direction my eyes caught sight of a pale blonde haired man with disgusting red eyes. Me and my imprint growled threatening the man to run.

"Cute, and they called it puppy love" He sang taunting us, jumping tree to tree. Sam spun his head round following the vampire making sure not to lose him.

"What's up, can't the puppies catch the mighty vampire" I growled lowly, having enough off this vile creature. I crouch down to the ground, bending my back legs before pouncing in to the air catching the vampire by surprise as he move to a lower branch. My teeth latched onto the vampire leg, tightening my grip i pulled the little shit back to the ground with me where Sam waiting to rip his head out. My imprint looks to me with a proud look upon his face.

 _"That was amazing Jessy"_ He gives me a quick nudge _"I have to change back to set it a light"_ I nodded but caught him with my paw before he was out of sight.

 _"Sam, I really want to meet you but I think it time I head back. Billy will be worried"_ Sam whined but nodded his head before coming closer and licking my cheek, love shined in his eyes.

 _"Will I see you tomorrow?"_

 _"You can bet on it"_ I winked and headed back to the Black house, I shifted back and climbed in my bedroom window hoping to be quite but that didn't happen as I knocked the lamp, I quietly cursed to myself.

"Jessica is that you?" Billy shouts through the wall.

"Yes Billy"

"Sweet dreams sweetheart"

 _"Oh they will be"_ I though "Sweet dreams" I shout back, flopping on to my bed not bothering about changing my clothes, I snuggled into my pillow with a smile on my face. Today really did happen I can't wait to tell my parents and Billy tomorrow. I squealed excitedly into my pillow, I can't to see him again. I hope I'm good enough for him. My eyes began to close, a yawn escaped my lips, breathing deeply I fell into the land of dreams.


	7. Happy

I woke up with a huge smile on my face, I swear my cheeks were going to crumble. I climbed out of bed, picked some shorts and a t shirt before heading in to the bathroom to get ready for meeting my imprint, even if it isn't til later tonight. I wanted to look my best, I jumped into the warm shower and washed body then my hair with coconut shampoo. Once finished I turned the shower off and began drying myself, I quickly got dressed and let my hair loose with a mental note to straighten it later.

I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to see Billy and Jacob, no longer able to hold in my excitement I jumped on Jake's back and laughed "I've found him Jake" I say tightly hugging him "I've really found him" Billy and Jake laughed at me even though they looked confused.

"Found who Jess?" Jake questioned. I place myself to the ground, a wide smile played on my face.

"My imprint" I squealed. The men both look at me in shock, before smiling.

"That's great Jess" Jake pulls me into a brotherly hug then lets go only to pulled into another one.

"I'm happy for you Jessica" Billy pulls away his eyes shined with hope, they had just been given a guardian wolf to help protect them all.

"Which one was it?" Billy asked before I could answer there was a knock on the door and without an answer the door burst open, revealing a butch man and young girl.

"You never believe what happened Billy" The man says looking over at Billy and Jacob not really noticing me "Sam imprinted and she's a total killer according to his memories she took a leech down from a tree, I mean how amazing is that?" I blushed at the recent events of last night, the women looks in my direction and smiles.

"Hello" She says removing herself from the man "I'm Rachel, Billy's daughter" she held her hand out, which I shook.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled at the lovely women, you could see certain features she had been given from Billy "I'm Jessica"

"Wait! Your Jessica? Sam's Jessica" The man look at me in shock.

"Yes, Sam's Jessica. I imprinted on him last night during my run"

"So your a wolf too?" He sure asks a lot of questions. I heard Billy and Jacob laughing earning a glare from the man.

"She's the guardian wolf Paul"

"Wait! So does that mean we have our own guardian wolf to protect the tribe?" I look to Rachel with a _'is he always this stupid?'_ the women understood as she gave me a slight nod.

"Yes that's me" I replied as i felt my phone buzz "Oh, it's my parents" I look to the others "Would you mind?"

"Nope sweetheart go ahead"

"Thank you" I muttered walking out the door and into the garden "Hello"

 _"Oh my baby we miss you so"_

"I miss you to but guess what mum?"

 _"YOU FOUND HIM"_ She screamed almost deafening me.

"I found him mum"

 _"Liam, she's found him. We get to see our baby again_ " I laugh lightly bless my mum.

 _"What's his name?"_ My father voiced up.

"Samuel, didn't really get a last name. It was a quick bumping in" I sighed dreamily, I was too busy getting affectionate head rubs and kisses.

 _"Oh, I'm sure he's perfect for my little girl but I need to give him a talking to when we get there"_ Awe daddies getting protective on me.

"Of course, I have to go guys. Need to have breakfast then I'm going to help the women with the bonfire food. Love you"

 _"We love you too"_ They both reply before hanging up the phone. I can't wait for tonight.

Sam POV

I slept better then I have in years last night and it's all thanks to Jessica, I just couldn't wait to meet her in person. Once I do, I swear I'm never letting her out of my sight. The images of the imprint happening ran through my head, I wonder how long it will take to get her to move in with me. I walked into my kitchen and prepare myself a sandwich, before laying on the couch, my morning run hand tired me out. Maybe a quick nap won't hurt; at least it will speed up time for tonight when I see my dream girl again.


	8. Seeing Him

The day went by fast, I was introduce to a mother of two of the wolves and the imprints. Sue was sweet and kind it was sad to hear about her husband death and that her children phased due to that fact. It was her daughter who became the first female to phase without Evan's blood in her. Then there was Kim, she was a rather quite person, beautiful too, enjoys reading and doing homework. At least we all know Jared won't be failing school, I bet she has him studying.

Also along with them was Rachel she's became like a sister to me, and has offered to take me shopping for a girls day out and help me out if I ever need to talk to someone. Along with Sue was Claire, she was her niece and the imprint of Quil, that little girl was adorable. I bet she has Quil wrapped around her finger, she is defiantly going to be a heart breaker when she's older; I doubt her wolf will let any lads near her.

We were driving to the beach with the food, it been an interesting day if I say so myself. I've learned some thing about my imprint and he's definitely right for me. I was certainly happy when the girls said my man has never had a girlfriend or lovers, sure he has kissed someone but so have I. But it's great, I get to experience my first time with another first timer, at least I know he won't judge me or anything cause he hasn't been with anyone else. It's really put my wolf at ease that for sure, now all I have to do is wait for him to arrive.

Once we parked up, me and the girls picked up the food and walk to a table and placed then down, Sue set up the barbecue to cook the burger, chicken and sausages.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her.

"No I'm fine sweetie, why don't you go meet everyone?" She says pointing t the end of the beach where a group of boys were making they way over; in taking a sharp breath I smiled at Sue before heading to the group. This is it, I'm seeing my imprint. As I got closer I scanned the group to notice he wasn't there, didn't he want to meet me?

"Hey guys" I piped in making myself noticed, the lads turn to me and smiled "I'm Jessica Evan's the guardian wolf that Billy told you about"

"Really" A excited young boy shouts, he steps forward looking into my eyes "Hey, I'm Seth"

"Nice to meet you Seth, your adorable, your imprint is going to one lucky girl, when you find her" His smile grew wide, he then pulled me into a hug.

"I would move away if I was you bud" Paul, Rachel imprinter says.

"Why?" He asked pulling away confused, Paul didn't reply only nod behind me. A look of confusion filled my face. I turned around only to come in contact with a nicely toned chest. My eyes travel over it and to his eyes, my imprint eyes.

"Hello Jess" His deep voice echoed in my ears sending a millions shivers down my spine.

"Sam" I breathed out, my god he was hot! Even more then the visions. Not wasting anytime Sam pulled me into a hug and inhaled my scent. The sound of a purr erupted from his throat making the others chuckle, which earned a warning growl from me. The pack scurried away leaving me alone with my one true love.

"I'm glad to finally meet you Jess, your so beautiful" He says scanning over me with a lustful look in his eyes.

"I've waited months to be with you Sam and your just perfect to me" I admitted with a blush, embarrassed I bowed my head, I felt his fingers under my chin making look at him. I stared deeply into those dark brown eyes of his as he did to me, he leaned in and in a matter of moments connected our lips.

Sparks flew and fireworks exploded, here I was kissing my imprint with such love and tenderness. I couldn't wait to spend my life with him. We pulled back out of breath, he rested him head on mine, staring at me. A smile appeared and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"I wanted to do that since last night" He says breathless, before lowing his head to my ear "Your MINE, you don't belong to anyone else but ME" The work made me shiver, I didn't want or need anyone else.

He is my everything.


	9. Bonfire

We both walked over to the log that was closer to the fire and sat down, I felt his warm gentle arms pick me up and place me on his lap "Much better" he whispers in my ear, my body violently shook in pleasure making my wolf purr in delight at the actions of my mate. So long have we waited for him and he's more then I could ever hope for. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hm, really better" I muttered in agreement, snuggling into his chest. I could feel the eyes of the other, staring holes in the back of my heads.

"Finally found her bud?" Billy wheeled up to us. Sam stared at me with such love and care in his eyes.

"Yes, I have and I couldn't be happier." He leans in and gives me a peck on the lips "She's perfect" I swear my cheek were like a tomato, I buried my head in to his neck hoping to hide it, but of course he had already seen. "Don't hide beautiful, it makes me happy knowing that I can make you blush the way you do" He purred softly in my ear causing me to blush harder if possible.

"I'm glad your both happy and not rejecting each other" I wouldn't know what to do if Sam did such thing, I think it would be the end of my life. A wolf can not live without their other half "Your both a match made in heaven" He commented with a wide grin.

"Thank you Billy" We both replied.

"Look at them already speaking together, next thing you know they will be finishing each others sentences" One of the boys spoke up, me and Sam gave out a laugh.

"Boys introduce yourselves if you please" Sam says.

"Quil" So he's the one that imprinted on the child.

"Jared" He's Kim's imprinter.

"Seth" The adorable boy who hug me and made Sam a bit pissed.

"You met me this morning" Paul says with a small smile, not too sure if it was a real smile or not. He comes off like the kind of person that doesn't smile a lot and has a bad temper.

"Yes, I did your Paul" I smiled at him.

"Embry" Says the boy who made the comment about me and Sam "I'm Sam's half brother" I was shocked by that information, looking between them I just couldn't see the resemblance.

"And then there is Jacob, who you know already and my sister Leah, she's should be here soon. She's just finishing up patrol" Seth says, I nod my head understanding.

"Foods ready" Sue called out, the boys raced over to the food table. Me and Sam chuckled at their actions, I went to stand up to head for the table but Sam tightened his grip.

"I'll get your food for you love" He whispered sweetly to me "Any special requests?"

"Hmm" I replied with a thinking look on my face "You" placing a kiss on his cheek "But I guess, I'll have to settle for some burgers and chicken" I place a short kiss on his lips before standing up "Thank you baby" Sam just nodded still in a daze from my flirting and kisses, he stands and walks to the table for our food. What a sweet imprint, I'm so in love already and I haven't even know him 48hours.

"Who are you?" A voice snapped from behind me, making me jump. I look to see a tanned, short hair but beautiful women.

"Hey, I'm Jessica"

"Um, Leah"

"Here babe" Sam says handing me a plate of two cheese burgers and three chicken legs with tomato sauce, I gave him a smile and a another thank you kiss on the cheek.

"Babe?" Leah questioned with a dark look in her eyes.

"Yep. Leah this is my imprint Jessica, she's the guardian wolf that is visiting here to find her imprint and she did through me" He gazed lovingly in my direction.

"Oh, well I'm happy for you" with a fake smile then she left us alone. I turn to look at Sam all confused at her sudden change in behavior.

"She has been crushing on me for years and always hoped I would imprint on her but I'm so glad I didn't, cause then I wouldn't have you" He look where Leah had walked off to "Plus she can be a right moody bitch" shaking his head he turns and faces me "Don't think I could deal with that" he laughs a little before tucking into his food. I turn to look at Leah and see her glaring daggers at me. I sighed sadly, I had hoped I wouldn't have any trouble in joining the pack and stepping up in taking on my duties but that she - wolf is going to cause big problems, I just know it.

After finishing our food, Sam cleared our plates before coming back to me and pulled me back on his lap "During every bonfire we tell the stories of our tribe" Billy addressed us "But today I was informed that something wonderful had happened for two people and our tribe" Billy smiles over at us "Yesterday night during a run, your alpha Sam had imprinted on dear Jessica" He turns his attention to the group "Jessica is from a special bloodline, every ten years a female from that bloodline shifts into a pure white wolf. She is given a duty of being a guardian wolf.

These duties include:

One: To control her shift and know different ways of taking out vampire and their weaknesses.

Two: She then had to travel tribe to tribe to find her imprint.

Three: Once found it is her duty to protect the tribe with the other wolves, as well as keeping her pack mates and imprint safe"

Billy turns his attention to Sam and me "So many duties to commit to but the time I've spent with the young lady, I know you will make the tribe safe and sound" Sue walks over with a cake saying 'welcome to the family' "Jessica Evans, welcome to the La Push pack and we hope you and Sam will be forever happy" The group cheered in happiness apart from Leah, tears appeared in my eyes. One managed to escaped my eye which Sam wiped away.

"Don't cry beautiful"

"These are happy tears, I'm happy to finally settle down in one place, with the man of my dreams" Sam strokes my cheek, leans down and places a firm kiss on my lips showing that I am his to the other wolves.


	10. A Morning With Him

I rolled over in my bed and accidentally smacked into something rock hard, I gasped in pain and rubbed my head. I opened my tired eyes to see Sam smirking at me "Well I say that's a lovely way to wake up" He chuckled "Don't you think baby?" I gave out a soft growl and climb over him to leave the bed. But Sam had other plans as he grabbed my waist and pulled me back on top of him "Where is my morning kiss?" He questioned.

"Not until we've both brushed our teeth" I cheeky replied jumping from his grasp and ran to my draw, pulling out some clothes then head to the bathroom "See you in a bit, Sammy" I heard him groan, making me smirk, boys and their hormones.

After my quick shower, I dressed and pulled my long brown hair into a high pony tail, then left the room and headed down stairs to the kitchen, where I smelt Sam. My imprint turns to look at me "Now can I have my kiss" He pouted like a two year old, rolling my eyes I pulled him closer, placing my lips onto his.

"Morning" I say pulling away but not before pecking him on the cheek "What's for breakfast?" I asked looking over at the frying pan.

"My famous chocolate pancake" My stomach growled, I really couldn't wait to taste those "Here baby" He placed a plate of six pancakes in front of me before starting his own. I cut one with my fork and popped it in my mouth, groaning at the flavor "Like them?"

"God, Sam these are amazing" I moaned.

Sam smirked at me "Don't moan too loud people might get the wrong idea, then again I wouldn't mind at all" He chuckled deeply, my heart pounded within my check and I just knew I was a blushing tomato.

"Shut up" I muttered, tucking back into my food without making a sound this time, soon Sam joined me and silence filled the room "Where are Billy and Jacob?" I asked not hearing anyone else apart from us.

"Oh, Billy's fishing with chief Swan" He says then his face had the hint of disgust "Jake is with leech lover" He spat, my eyes widen in surprise at his attitude.

"Leech lover?"

"Bella Swan, she's in love with one of the Cullen's and our dear Jacob is in love with her" He says then goes into detail of what happened during the time the Cullen's left. And let me tell you what he told me, made me strongly dislike the girl, Jacob is so sweet and she throw him away like trash, but the poor lad still goes back to the bitch and now the Cullen's are in deep trouble with rouge vampire. She's making a newborn army and leading them here, meaning the pack have to help which is unnatural teaming up with your enemies. I know for one thing, that I'll do anything in my power to keep my pack and imprint safe.

"I'll do every thing in my power to help you and the pack baby" I cooed pulling him into a hug "No one is going to get hurt on my watch, and if there do let me tell you, Bella will be getting a mouth full from me, that's for sure" Sam laughed softly, pulling out of my hold and stared deeply at me, his gorgeous brown eyes held love with a hint of lust.

"I've known you for a couple of days now" Sam sighed placing his forehead against mine "What would I do without you?" His arms make there way around me "I'm certain I would still fall in love you if we didn't turn into wolves, fate still would of brought you to me" he pulled me into a passionate kiss, before pulling away breathless "You are forever mine Miss Evans" I smiled at his sweetness.

"Forever baby" I replied, leaning in to kiss him, however just as I was about to connect our lips Sam's phone went off, making me groan; Sam let out a small chuckle and pull his phone out, he looks at the text then to me.

"How would you feel about hanging with the pack at the beach?"

"Sound perfect" I reply cleaning my plate and headed to my room to change for the beach. Time to get to know my new pack brothers.


	11. Hanging With The Pack

Sam pulls the truck up into the parking lot and turned the engine off, un - clipping our belts we both left the truck. Sam walks to the boot and pulls out a couple of towels, some bottles of juice and a football, placing the stuff in a bag, he slams the boot down and locks the truck up then held out his hand for me to take. We walked down the hill and onto the sand, all you could hear was the sound of the pack laughing "You hear them before seeing them" I commented with a laugh. Sam joined in.

"Always do" He replied. I smirked slightly.

"Well at least you know you wouldn't lose them in a crowd" I giggled out, Sam looks to me with a smile, he leans forward and kissed my forehead "Well lets not keep them waiting" I breathed out staring into my imprints eyes, he once again leaned forward; I followed his actions but before our lips could connect I decided to tease him and kiss his cheek before taking off with a victory laugh. I heard Sam groan and his footsteps following after me. I picked up my speed and ran straight into the pack and hid behind my new brother Jacob "Don't let him get me" The pack laughed at my small self hiding behind a giant lad.

"Jessica!" Sam called out "You just wait till I get you baby" He ran to the nearest pack member and place the bag next to them. I sneak a glance at him to see a huge smirk playing on his sexy lips "Jacob won't save you Jessy" he steps forward and i backed away from Jake.

"Sorry Jess" Jake called out as I began running from my imprint with a smile _'I love having him chase after me'_ I sighed softly, moments later I was tackled to the ground _'Oh man, I didn't realize he was close'._

"Got you" His whispered softly in my ear, sending shivers over my body, now it was my turn to groan "As a punishment my dear Jessica, I am going to kiss you" Without warning Sam turned me around to face him and smashed his lips to mine, my hands found they way into his medium length hair. I tugged softly through it causing him to moan 'oh man, this is hot' I thought, pulling away to breath Sam's eyes were filled with lust and I could imagine mine were as well "Later" he promised. He stood up holding his hand out to help me up, then we walked back to the pack.

"Man, Sam get some action" Paul shouts, making me blush and turn my head in embarrassment.

"Shut up dude" Jake says pushing Paul, making him growl in warning.

"Alright, guys" Sam says looking between the two "Who is up for a game of football?" Most of the pack cheered and headed to the middle of the beach. Sam looks to me "What about you baby?" I shook my head, not wanting to play. I just wanted to go in the water. "You sure?"

"Yes" I placed a quick peck on his lips "I want to go in the water" Sam looks over my shoulder at the remainder of the pack; Embry and Leah, god knows when she arrived.

"Embry would you mind joining Jessy?" Sam asked his brother.

"Of course not" He replied and stood up with a smile, earning one back from us both "Last one there is a rotten egg" He joked but ran of either way. I giggled and gave Sam a quick smile and told him to have fun before chasing after his brother.

In the end I won, but only just, Embry sure was fast. Embry used his puppy dog eyes, making me feel sorry for him. I swear if Sam could pull that look off then I was in serious trouble. However he wasn't Sam so it didn't work, hoping to cheer him up I splashed him in the face. He let out a chuckle before doing the same to me. Something in me changed, making me stop and turn my attention to the others, Leah was shouting at the boys. I shared a look with Embry before leaving the water to investigate.

"What's going on?" Embry questioned.

"Shut up" Leah snapped, for no reason at all, seriously what is up with this girl.

"Leave him alone Leah" Sam defended his brother, Leah looks to Embry and notices me, a smirk appear on her lips. In that moment I lost all control of my wolf, a loud and dangerous growl escaped my lips and my whole body shook. All I could see was that bitch placing a kiss onto MY imprint.

She was so dead.


	12. Jessica VS Leah

I stared hard at the bitch in front of me, my shaking increased. All thoughts were on killing this she wolf that had touched my claimed mate, a dark growl escaped my lips frightening the others. Leah on the hand laughed "Aw did I upset little Jessy?" She cooed with a smirked. I stomped forward and punched her in the face, hoping all my angry would fade. However, my wolf wasn't satisfied, she was prepared for a battle.

I felt Sam gaze at me "Jess" he called out, but I ignored him. I was too far gone and ready to shift. I gave the she wolf a challenging growl, which she returned and began shaking herself. A smirked played on my lips as I rushed to the woods with Leah and the pack on my heel _'she has no clue, what she's in for'._ Once deep into the forest I let my wolf out, snarling I stood tall intimating my competition.

The pack looked on in awe at the size of my wolf, whiles Leah rolled her eyes and shifted herself, she was smaller then me but that doesn't mean she was weak, her advantage would be speed. Me on the other hand had great speed, stamina and strength all part of been a guardian wolf. I paused in thought, I couldn't kill her, she's under my protection... Still doesn't mean I won't teach her a lesson.

She made the first move in sprinting full speed at me and pounce on top of me, knocking to the ground. I growled, using my back legs and kick her off and into a tree close by. Her whimper echoed through my ear making me mentally smile, she's just a misbehaved pup needing to be told off. Leah shook the mud off her coat and crouched low to the ground, her claws dug in the dirt, waiting for the right moment to pounce. I rolled my eyes at her actions, Sam really need to teach his pups better fighting move and how to control their minds.

I knew she was unaware of her thought as I didn't reply to her, I guess she thought I wasn't apart of the pack yet. Unlucky for her my mental connection happened the moment I imprinted on Sam. I heard her scream now, so I prepared by crouching low myself, seriously it was like playing tag with a child... Oh wait she is one.

Leah lunges up and jumps on top of me, I growled and once again and threw her off. This fight was getting rather boring for me now and I wanted it done. I snarled loudly making her whimper, rushing to her I snapped my jaw on her front paw making her yelp and twist her head around to snapped back at me. We snapped at each other, not one of us went for the neck for a instant kill, it was against the law for Leah to kill an imprint as it was for me to kill my charges.

My jaw locked to her back of her neck, her whimper once again echoed making the pack cringed "JESS, STOP YOU'VE PROVEN YOU POINT" My imprint shouts, mentally sighing, I tripped the she wolf on her back and hovered over her, leaning down my eyes connected with hers, warning her to never get on my bad side again, she replied with a whine. I gave a wolfy grin and snapped at her face, causing her to flinch before climbing of her in victory.

I turn to see the pack staring at me in surprise, respected and a little scared but I didn't care about there opinions; all that mattered was my mates. I lowered myself in front of Sam and whined before slowly crawling to him, it was my way of saying I was in control once more. Sam reached and stroked my head and placed a kiss on me "You were great Jess" He sighed pulling my head into a hug "I'm glad you didn't kill her, what would the elders think if you did" He laughed nervously.

Leah moved from behind me and walks forward, I turn to see her bowing low in front of me in respect. Moments later the other wolves suddenly appeared, also bowing.

"They accept you as their Alpha female Jess" Sam spoke in pride, I howled to the sky and the others joined, as a pack and family, together nothing will ever be too hard for us.


	13. First Date

Once I entered the Black house I was scowled at by Billy for my behavior, god know how he knew. Anyway that was until we explained what the she wolf did. He told me well done for putting her in her place, no one should touch someones imprint; especially a pack brother or in this case sister. We just hope she really has learnt her lesson or we will have to for round 2 and this time I will go all out on her.

However my day hasn't been too bad as Sam asked me on a date, our first date. I'm so excited and nervous at the same time, I've never been on a date before. I seriously don't know what to wear or how to act.

Oh man I'm going to mess up this date.

So right now I'm searching through the wardrobe looking for a perfect outfit, but how do I pick the right one if I have no clue where we are going. I finally stopped at a cute dress, smiling I picked it up and placed it over myself and looked in the mirror; perfect.

In a hour I was ready for my date, I walked into the kitchen to see Billy and Jacob seated at the table "So what do you think?" I asked turning around.

Jacob eyes widen and pouted "Oh, no. Obviously not"

I frowned and looked down at myself "Is it that bad?"

"What?" He asked confused, then realized his mistake "No, you look amazing"

I laughed along with Billy at Jake "Being over protective there Jacob" He says them looks to me "You look beautiful Jess. Sam's one lucky guy"

I sighed, smiling widely at the thought of my imprint "No, I'm the lucky one" In that moment there was a knock on the door, Jake shot up from his chair to answer the door before I got the chance to move.

"Is she ready Jake?" I heard the husky voice of my imprint, causing a pleasant shiver to run down my spine.

"Yes, she is. But first Mr Uley, we need to have a few words" Jake says, my eyes widen in surprise as Billy chuckled.

"Better go save him Jess" I nod my head and placed a kiss on Billy's cheek.

"I won't be out to late"

"I'll know where you are if you don't come home" He winked earning a blush from me. Now time to save poor Sam from the big brother.

"Jake" I scowled "Leave him alone"

"Bu.."

"But nothing" I cut him off "Now you leave Sam alone and go and do patrol"

"But I don't have patrol" Jake says confused.

"You do now" I giggled at the frown on his face, placing a kiss on his cheek, I grabbed Sam's hand and we headed to the car "Hello handsome" I say as we were both seat.

"Hello beautiful" He leans over and gives me a peck before starting up the car.

"So, where are we going?" I questioned.

"You'll see" Was all he said as he place his hand on top of my head and moved then onto the gear stick. I smiled at the actions of my imprint. I really did get a good guy, I'm really grateful for that. I understand why Leah likes him, poor girl, something inside me felt sorry for her but not at the same time. I just felt that she has something big to play in our lives, honestly I don't know whether or not to be worried.

"Where's that beautiful mind of yours wonder of too?" Sam questioned.

"I have no clue, I guess I just spaced out" I lied, not wanting to talk about Leah on our date.

Five minutes later Sam pulled up to a restaurant "Wow, this looks fancy. I should of guessed. I mean you are wearing rather smart clothes" I giggled and got out of the car "You know I would of been happy just to walk down the beach with an ice cream and some fish and chips" I commented.

"We'll go to the beach after. You deserve the best" Sam takes my hand and together we walk into the restaurant.

"Name?" The young girl asked.

"Samuel Uley"

"Here you are" She replied picking up two menus "Would you like to follow me" The girl lead us to a table by the window "The waitress will be right with you"

"Thank you" We both replied before looking over the menu.

"What to have?" I mumbled to myself before looking up "What you going to get?"

"Hmm, maybe the cheese burger, fries and salad tough choice" I giggled it does sound nice.

"You guys ready to order?" The blonde asked staring at MY boyfriend. I gripped the table tightly hoping to hold in my growl.

"Yes, um I'll have a chicken curry and a class of coke please" I replied but the women ignored me "Excuse me"

"I think my date just ordered" Sam spoke up angrily.

"Sorry, what was that?" She looks to me with a fake smile. I repeat my order and she turned back to Sam "What about you handsome?" I growled quietly, Sam head shot upwards, he stares at me with a small smile, in hope to calm me down.

"I'll have the cheese burger, fries and salad and a coke please"

"No problem" She purred, making me growl once more.

Sam reach other for my hand "Hey baby calm down, okay." He cooed, rubbing his thumb over my hand "I only see you remember, your my one and only" I let out a breath, gripping his hand.

"I know, still doesn't mean I don't like it"

"I don't like it either, makes me feel disgusting" Moments later the waitress come back with our drinks and left again but not before winking at Sam.

"I can't stay calm baby, I need to rip her head off" I growled.

"Shh baby, lets just eat our food then we'll leave and go to the beach"

"Okay" I replied, leaning back in my chair "I can do this" I muttered under my breath. Once our food arrived we both wasted no time in tucking in. The food didn't even last five minute, what can I say we're wolves. Sam asked for the bill and paid for it, we both got up and pulled our jackets on before leaving.

As we got to the door the blonde waitress stopped us "If you ever get sick of that, here's my number" Sam grabbed and ripped it up.

"Don't ever talk about my girlfriend like that, she's 10x's the women you are" He growled and turned around gripping my hand and we walked out of the restaurant to the car. "Well that went well"

"Tell me about it" I say as Sam started the car, we were both silent as we reached the beach. Sam got out and walk to my side and let me out, as soon as I was out I felt his lips on mine, my fingers stroke through his hair. Sam's hands held me by my waist, I moaned as his tongue enter my mouth, we both battled for dominates in the end Sam won, pulling away we both breathlessly stared at each other "Wow" I breathed out.

"Wow" He repeat before taking my hand, leading me onto the beach and over to a blanket and a small radio "We're going to watch the sunset" He seat on the blanket then pulled me down and placed me in between his legs, we both stared at the sun going down as the sound of soft music played in the background. This was perfect.

 _"Something' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's something' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life"_

I felt Sam gaze on me, I turn to look at him. I stared into his deep chocolate eyes, losing myself in them.

 _"If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done"_

Sam broke contact and went to stand up, he held his hand out for me to take. He helped me up and together we began dancing.

 _"It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong"_

Sam twirled me around, making me giggle. Sam smiles wide at the sound before pulling me close once again, afraid to let go.

 _"A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light"_

I rested my head on Sam's chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

 _"Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much"_

Lifting my head, Sam's eyes connected with mine. His arm loosened and once again he twirled me away before bringing me back.

 _"It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me"_

He picked me up and spun me on the spot, giggles erupt for my mouth, this was so perfect. The best first date ever, Sam gently place me down to the ground as the song was ending.

 _"It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong"_

Sam placed a short but sweet kiss on my lips "I love you"

I smiled up at my imprint "I love you too"

 **Song: Feels like home by Chantal Kreviazuk**


	14. Sweet Moments & Surprise

I woke up on a warm chest, smiling to myself, I snuggled closer to the heat earning a chuckle. I looked up to see Sam staring at me, he yawned and pulled me closer "Morning" His morning voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Morning baby" I tried to pull fro his grip but he had hold of me tight.

"Nope" He says flipping us over, so he was hovering over me "Your staying here" I laughed at his action and leaned up placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I need to get back" I sighed "Billy will get worried"

"He knew you might not end up back home" He says, placing little kisses on my neck, I sighed in content. I wish to stay like this forever, however you can't always get what you want.

"I know" I groaned.

Sam let out a light chuckle "I love the effect I have on you" He whispers in my ear before giving it a little nibble causing me to involuntary moan.

"Behave" I order, smacking him in the arm, I gathered my wolf strength and flipped us over; I was now on top "Or I'll have to tease you too" I growled.

Sam shut his eyes, you could see he was holding in his own groan as my hands worked there way down his chest and to his waist. I leaned forward placing light kiss on his cheek, neck and chest. I let my hand lightly touch his manhood, earning a moan from Sam. I smirked satisfied with myself for gaining that sweet sound from my mate. I moved my hands away and let them travel back up to his chest and through his silky dark hair, it was then I placed my lips to his not caring about morning breath. Kissing my mate was all I cared about at that moment.

Sam returned the passion, his hands worked there way down to my hips, keeping me in place. I moved my lips back to his neck and sucked light leaving a small mark. He was mine and no one else. Before it could go any further my phone beeped, I groaned annoyed at the stupid thing and I wasn't the only one. I swear I hear Sam growl at it, placing one last kiss on his lips I moved from his grip and checked it.

 _You need to come home now! Tell Sam sorry for the interruption and that you will see him later. But this is important. x_ \- Billy Black.

 _Okay, be right there_ x - Jessica.

I placed my phone down and look to Sam with sadness in my eyes "You have to go?" I nod my head, I lean over and placed my lips to his giving his a goodbye kiss.

"You'll see me later" I says standing up gathering my clothes from last night before heading into the bathroom to change from Sam's track suite bottoms and top. I left the bathroom "Thank you for lending me your clothes baby" I gave him a hug "And thank you for a wonderful first date"

"Only the best for you" He kissed my forehead and held me tighter, neither of us wanting to let go "Go now or you'll never be able to leave" He chuckled.

I kissed him on the cheek "I love you"

"I love you too" He replied, with that I left his house and began walking down the road, all I wanted to do was run back to him and stay in his embrace but Billy said it was important; whatever it was.

Five minutes later the familiar red house came into view, I opened the door and entered the house "Billy!" I called walking into the kitchen to see it was empty; I walked to the living room and heard a couple of voices "Billy! I'm back what was import-" I paused in sentence; there in front of me sitting on the couch were my mum and dad.


	15. Parents

I froze in shock at the sight of my mom and dad. I watched as my mother jumped up from the sofa and flung herself at me "Oh my baby" She sobbed, hugging me tightly "I've missed you so much" she pulled away and placed her hand on my cheek.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked looking at my mother "Not that I didn't want you here"

"We told you we will move once you found your imprint" Dad stated moving closer to me "I'm happy you found him" Dad kisses the top of my head "Billy told me a bit about him, while we waited for you" I blushed lightly.

"He's perfect daddy"

"He sounds great baby" Mom giggled "Can't wait to meet him" I look over my parents once more.. They're really here after so many months, I'm perfectly happy. I have my imprint and now my mom and dad.

"Where are you staying?" I asked them.

"I offered them to stay here for a couple of days, till your father and some of the pack help with your new home" Billy explained.

I smiled widely at the information "Where's the house?"

"It's down the road from here. So your close to the forest to shift when needed too" Father says with a smile.

"Sounds amazing" I says excited. Just then the door opened and a couple of voices were heard.

"Jacob will you quite down we have guests" Billy demanded.

Moments later Jake entered the room "Sorry dad" he looks over at my parents "Hello" he held out his hand to my father "I'm Jacob, Billy's son and this ones adopted older brother" He grinned at me.

"Really" He says taking Jake's hand and looks to me with a raise eye brow "You've been here how many days and have an adopted older brother and a imprint"

I smile "Yep"

"Well Jacob, I'm Liam and this lovely lady is my wife Karen" Jake takes hold of my mothers hand "We are Jessica's parents"

"It's really nice to meet you" Jake stuttered "You have a amazing daughter couldn't ask for a better third sister"

"Awe thanks Jake" I cooed pushing him lightly.

Jacob growled playfully and grabbed me into his arms making me squeal in laughter "Jake man, your so lucky Sam isn't here to see you do that" Paul spoke up.

"Liam, Karen this is Paul, he imprinted on my daughter Rachel" Billy introduced before turning to the next boy "And this is Embry he's Sam's half brother" My father perked up at that.

"Nice to meet you all" Mother politely says as my father eyed Embry.

"Dad stop staring" I growled. My father moved his attention to me.

"Sorry, he's the half brother to your imprint?" He asked or stated.

"Yes sir, and you don't need to worry about my brother he's a gentlemen" He told my father trying to butter his brother up.

"Yeah sir Sam's a great alpha and friend" Paul says "And he cares deeply for your daughter"

Father let out a breath and sighed "Sorry just been an overprotective father"

"It's understandable Liam, I was the same when I found out about Paul" Billy spoke up.

"You should of seen him, he had Paul running out of the house" Jake laughed "It was awesome the big bad hotheaded wolf was chased out by a tribe leader in a wheelchair" It was then me and my parents burst out laughing... Oh poor Paul.

"I'm sure going to have a word or two when I meet your imprint baby girl" Dad turns to me with a smile.

"I expect no less papa wolf" I grinned.

"Well, we were off to Sam's after been here" Embry turns to look at me "Would you like to come Jess?"

"Um" I look to my parents.. I really wanted to go see Sam, I was missing him already but I haven't seen my parent's in months.

My father saw the look on my face and smile sadly "I know what it's like baby girl, go be with him" He pulls me into another hug "We'll be here once you get back"

"Are you sure?" I whispered in his embrace.

"Positive" Dad breathed out, pulling out of the hug he placed another kiss on my forehead, it was then I was taken into another hug by my mother.

"Go have fun and tell Sam we can't wait to meet him" Mother says stroking my hair.

"I will" I pulled out of my mothers arms and smiled at the boys "Lets go boys" I say grabbing hold of Jacob and dragging him out the door, leaving my parent and Billy laughing at us and the boys to follow.

"Hold up Jess" Jake says stopping me "I have to go somewhere first but I won't be long"

"Okay Jake" I watched him leave before turning to Embry and Paul "I guess it's just us boys" I smiled wide linking my arms with them both "Lead the way my pack brothers" Together we walked to my imprints home.


	16. Jacob's Friend Bella

Sam's house came into sight, the pack were stood outside watching two of their pack brothers play fighting; I let go of Paul and Embry and sprinted to my imprint, without warning I jumped on him back causing us both to fall to the ground.

I look to Sam and giggled shyly, my face was bright red "Hey baby" I said.

Sam shook his head a me with a wide smile upon his face "Hey beautiful" he then leans forward and placed his lips on mine.

"Dude" Paul spoke up, making brake apart "Not in front of the children" He then covers Seth's eyes with his hands. Seth growled a little and smacked Paul hands away.

"You wouldn't believe who we just met Sam" Embry spoke up as Sam helped me off the ground.

"Who?" Sam asked eye brow raised.

"Jessica's parents" In that moment Sam froze on the spot "Sam?" Embry called for his attention but he stayed frozen.

"Sammy?" I called softly, in a matter of seconds Sam unfroze and looked to me, I smiled warmly at him "It's okay, you don't have to meet them until your ready" I reassured him.

Sam let out of breath "I'll meet them when ever you want too" he replied.

"No need to worry brother" Embry stepped up "Her parents are lovely" He smiled. Paul nod his head in agreement before going over to Jared and pushing him to the ground for a fight.

In that moment a blue beat up old truck pulled in the driver way, I heard the pack groan "Seriously" most muttered. I watched as Jake jumped out followed by a pale faced, brown haired girl, with a smile on my face I moved out of the hold of my lover and ran for Jake.

"Jakey" I squealed like a child jumping in his arms.

"Jessy" He cooed back hugging me tight, over his shoulder I saw the girl give me a glare "I just saw you like 15 minutes ago"

"So" I pouted. Jake smirked and pushed me; which earned a growl from Sam, I watched Bella look between the two confused.

"Sorry Sam"

"Sam behave, he was only playing" I purred walking towards "No need for the big bad wolf to come out" I embraced him in a hug, his body un tense. I gave a quick wink in Jake direction telling him it was safe to move forward.

"Hey Sam" The girl chirped.

"Bella" It was then I caught the sent of vampire.

"So this is the vampire girl?" I greeted my teeth.

"Maybe, who are you?" Bella demanded.

"Bella this is my adoptive sister Jessica" He introduced us "She's also Sam's imprint"

"Oh, nice to meet you" She put on a fake smile.

"I'm sure it is" I growled at her. I moved away from the awful girl, I wanted nothing to do with her. She hurt Jake, She's putting the pack at risk all because a vampire wants to kill her; thanks to her lover killing the mate of the red head.

"Calm down" Sam whispered.

"How can I be calm with HER here" I growled watching as Jake and Bella talked and laughed, the love in Jake's eyes was painful to see since she didn't return it.

"Jess!" Jake called, I look up to see him waving me over, I look to my imprint who gave me a reassuring smile. I sighed and took a calming breath before heading over the my new found brother and Vampire girl.

"Yes Jakey" I fake smiled.

"Bella wanted to ask a question"

I turn my attention to Bella "Sure ask away"

"How do you feel about Sam fighting the army?" She paused a moment "I mean, Jake offered the pack to help but it's not right" My eyes softened at her comment, she didn't want to involve the pack.

"No matter what you want Bella the pack HAVE to be involved" I stated "It's their duty as a wolf to protect the tribe" I bent down to her eyes level with a warm smile "And even though the army is not on La Push, it doesn't mean that one would slip away and feed on someone from the tribe" I sighed softly all the hate towards her was gone it the matter of moments "Also your important to Jakey here" I put my hand on her arm, hoping to provided comfort "Anyone important to a pack brother is protected"

"Thank you" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"No problem Bella" I rubbed my hand up and down her arm "If you need help from any of us all you have to do is ask" She nodded her head.

"I will" She sniffed.

"Jessy, you make her cry" Jake tease earning a growl from me, Bella's head snapped up in surprise.

"You a wolf too?"

I nod my head "Yep" I look to Jake "I would of though you would of told her" I say folding my arms.

"Well, we didn't know if you were going to stay and fight if you didn't imprint on Sam"

I huffed annoyed "Of course I would fight" I growled deeply, moments later I felt Sam's arms around me.

"Again calm down" He whispered in my ear, making me groan a little.

I huffed slightly, breathing in and out "Sorry" I apologized "Well since I'm staying you might want to get her caught up in everything, after all we are helping her and the Cullen's" Jake nod at me and leads Bella away.

Sam pulled me down on to the ground and places me on his lap "Just sit down and relax" I smiled up at him but that smile faded as I looked on at the pack. How could I stay relaxed when there is a battle to be won and we haven't done any training.


	17. The Cullen's

A couple of days have went by, me and my parents had moved into our home. It was sad leaving Billy and Jacob but I was remained that I could go and see them any time I wanted.. Jake told me he would always be my brother from another mother. Sam had yet to meet my parents, he was on patrol when some of the boys helped us out. I knew he was nervous to meet them; I heard him talk to his brother about it.

 _ **~flashback~**_ __

 _I was in the kitchen plating myself some food up, when I heard them._

 _"I scared to meet them" My imprint spoke "What if they don't like me and make me stay away from Jess" He sighed softly._

 _"They're going to love you man" I heard a him pat his brother on the back "You have nothing to worry about, her parents are lovely people and only want what's best for their daughter"_

 _"But am I what's best for her?" He whimpered, my heart ached at the sound of his pain, my imprint was upset._

 _"Yes you are" He growled "Stop putting yourself down bro" I heard another sigh "They can't wait to meet you Sam, the excitement in her mother eyes tells me a lot" He paused for a moment "And it not like they don't know what it feels like, I mean her father was a wolf in his early ages and her mother is his imprint... I think" He chuckles slightly "Our, O Mighty Alpha is afraid of his imprints parents" He burst out laughing._

 _"Shut up" He growled but let out a laugh himself, finally calming down Sam spoke "I guess I can't put it off for long... I mean they do live here now" He sighed "I'll have a word with Jess and we will arrange a time"_

 _"Good man" Embry replies before pushing his brother back outside._

 _ **~flashback over~**_

I'm still waiting for him to come up to me and ask, I know there is no rush but I thought it would be better to get it over with and be done with the first meeting.

Anyways, right now I was waiting to meet up with Jake and Sam, they are going to introduce me to the Cullen's. I'm still not big with the whole working together thing but I guess I have to get over it.

"Hey baby" I turn around to see both men coming out of the woods and towards me, Sam placed a peck on my lips as soon as he pulled away I was buried by Jake's body for a hug.

"Hey little sis" I smile up at them both.

"Hey handsome" I winked at Sam then turned to Jake "And big bro" Jake's smile widened "Should we get going?" I questioned. The boys nod at me and together we walked into the woods, me been sandwiched in between the two.

"Now it will be quicker to phase" Sam says, I nod and move from them and hide behind a bush to stripe my clothes of, my bones cracked in position and in minutes my fur grow and I was on all fours, I then picked up my clothes in my mouth. I trotted out from my spot to see my beautiful imprints silky black fur, I turn my attention to the other wolf; Jacob his fur was unbelievable, he was a rusty brown... Never have I seen such a color on any wolf.

 _"Looking great Jakey"_ I commented.

 _"Why, thank you Jess. Your fur is gorgeous"_ He says giving me a wolfy wink; earning a growl from my imprint _"Calm down Sam, we are only messing"_

 _"Don't mess with my imprint"_ He ordered, I growled at him and sent him a picture of me scowling.

 _"Behave mister or no kisses for you for a week"_ I threatened; Sam whimpered painfully, I sighed and went over to him and licked him on the nuzzle, making him purr.

 _"Awe man, you two are just love sick puppies"_ He teased, Me and Sam sent him a look and a small growl.

 _"Lets go"_ Sam ordered and we all sprinted through the woods avoiding trees and rocks, the hint of vampire sent hit my nose; making it crinkle in disgusted.

"You don't smell to nice either wolf" The brown haired vampire spoke up

I rolled my eyes in annoyance _"Great a mind reader"_ Sam growled towards the man, making the vampire stared at Sam in surprise "She's your imprint... Interesting."

"Edward" The blonde haired man warned him, Edward took a step back "Sam" he nods to my imprint "Jake" doing the same to him, then he gaze landed on me "I don't know this one"

 _"Shift back"_ Sam ordered, we turned around and shifted, I quickly re dressed before walking back to the group to see Sam and Jake already there.

"This is our newest member and my imprint Jessica Evans" Sam introduce, he held out his had for me to take; which I took without a fuss and smiled warmly at him.

"Another girl" The blonde haired man muttered.

"Yes, she is from a special line of wolves" Jake spoke up proudly.

"She is a guardian wolf" Sam took over "She has been searching for her imprint for months and finally found me" He gave me a smile then looked to the vampires "She is well trained in taking out vampires and will be a great help against the newborn army"

"I say she would" The leader spoke.

"Are you okay honey" The women next to him asked, rubbing his arm.

"I'm just shocked is all" He attention still on me, like he was studying me "It's been years since I saw a wolf with the same title. She died a long time ago" He says sadly "She was brought into the hospital one day, she had no physical problem but emotional. She knew what I was the moment I went in the room" He paused slightly, before turning his attention away from me.

"What happened?" I whispered, gaining his attention.

"She died of a broken heart. She lost her imprint and some members of her pack" He shook his head "She failed as the guardian wolf and couldn't live on"

I let out a shaky breath, is this going to happen to me if I fail my pack and imprint? Sam pulled me closer to him "You'll be fine baby me and the pack aren't going anywhere"

"I'm sorry if I upset you" He apologized.

"No it's fine.." I paused not knowing his name yet or even any of them.

"Oh sorry, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" He then points to a short girl and a funny looking man "This here is Alice and her husband Jasper" Alice smiled widely at me and gave a wave... to be polite I smiled back "This is Rosalie and her husband Emmett" I look over to see a beautiful blonde and a well build man "And this is Edward" Pointing to the grinning fool.

"Your the one that's with Bella?" I asked, Edward nod in reply... huh I thought.

"Well, we need to go" I say looking over to Sam and Jake "It was nice meeting you"

"Yeah right" Rosalie snorted, Sam growled warning her; making her mate stand in front of her.

"Yep" Jake agreed "now's the right time to leave" The three of us back into the the forest and shifted and headed home away from the god awful smell.

Once again we reached the edge of the forest, shifting back we changed and walked out in the open "Right I need to get back to Billy" He bring me into a hug and then gave Sam a polite nod before walking off.

"Give him my love" I shout out.

"I will" He says before leaving our view, leaving me and Sam alone.

"Want to stay at mine baby?" He asks snaking his arms around me.

"Hmm" I muttered "Sure" Together we walked to his house hand in hand, once there I used Sam's phone to tell my parents before snuggling on the couch with my imprint watching a couple of episode of supernatural; during the show I slowly slipped into dreamless sleep.


	18. Newborn Army

A couple of weeks has past and today is the day the newborns attack, for the past weeks we have been meeting up with the Cullen's to train . . . . It was kind of boring if you ask me but it was needed. All that the wolves did was watch as Jasper fought his clan and gave us pointers, which me as the guardian wolf already knew.

The plan was for Bella, Edward and Seth to stay on the mountain away from the newborns as the rest of the Cullen's stayed out in the open ready for them. Us wolves would hide on the edge of the forest ready to jump out at them in surprise. Jasper says they would have a clue about us shape shifters. All they were bothered about is blood and a fight.

The pack gathered in Sam's house, waiting for order from our Alpha "Okay guys" Sam looked us over with a reassuring smile "It's not like we haven't faced vampire's before" He took a breath "Just remember these are newborns and are a lot stronger so take your time in destroying them also don't get too cocky" He says shooting a look at Paul "After our victory, I will see you all back here for pizza night"

"What if one of us get hurt?" Seth shyly piped up.

"Then we will be with that pack member till we know their are safe and out of harms way" Sam says, he looks to me. I gave him a little smile with a hidden messages 'everything will be fine' Sam nods

"We are ready" Paul shouts.

"Yeah, lets kick some vamp butt" Jared spoke after

Sam rolled his eyes "Alright lets go" He ordered. Paul and Jared left quickly, they were so ready to kill some vampires.

Once the house was empty I walk up to a tense Sam, wrapping my arms around his waist I leaned into his back and placed butterfly kisses on his shoulder "They'll be fine baby"

"I know, I worried about you mostly" He admitted.

"Right back at ya baby" I replied, Sam turns around and claims my lips, he forcefully opened my mouth and entered his tongue, together we battled. Sam's arms harshly pulled me close, he didn't want to let me go. I knew he was being rough cause he was scared. In truth I was rather enjoying it, a moan let my throat as he cupped my butt with his hands.

Before long we pulled apart panting heavily "I love you" Sam says pulling out of my embrace but still had he eyes focused on me.

"I love you too baby" I whispered softly "Everything is going to be fine" I told him once more. Sam nodded, knowing I was right, he held his hand out for me to take; which I took and together we joined the pack.

I know I told Sam everything was going to be okay, but I have this feeling in my stomach. . . . Something was going to go wrong. . . . Someone in my pack was going to get hurt, and I'm going to have to change that even if that means me getting hurt in their place.

The question is when will the right time to act? My father told me if a pack member of my chosen pack is ever in danger my wolf would know and take over and reacted by defending that member or take their place, it was told if I failed to help my pack my wolf would whimper in my head for days to come and no one will be able to calm her down.

I sighed looking each member over with a sad smile, I will do everything I can to save my new brothers and even Leah "Lets phase" Sam shouted. Most of the pack wasted no time and phased straight away ripping their clothes, I rolled my eyes and walked behind a bush and striped my clothes before phasing my self.

I quickly head all thoughts of someone getting hurt during this battle. Sam took the lead with me behind followed by his beta Jared and third in command Paul. Everyone's thought were full of excitement, mine remained clear as did Sam's.

We finally arrived at our hiding spoke, Sam gave a quick growl telling the Cullen's we were here _"Off you go Seth"_ I rubbed my snout over his in a motherly tone _"Be safe little pup"_ Seth groaned but left for Edward and Bella. He was upset to sit out of the battle but it was for the best, he was still only young.

 _"He'll be fine"_ Sam says giving me a lick on the cheek.

I nod my head _"I know"_ I gave a wolfy smile but that smile disappeared as the sent of vampire enter my nose, me and some of the pack growled ready for the enemy, I crouched low to the ground ready to sprint towards the scene of the fight. The Cullen's gave out a battle cry, I look to Sam and nod my head.

 _"NOW!"_ Sam roared and together as one we ran into battle.


	19. Fight And Hurt

We rushed into battle, Sam lead us followed by me then Jared and Paul. I pounced straight onto a young women and quickly ripped her head off, my heart went out to them all, most were teenagers. Some looked frightened but continued to battle, hungry for blood in the near by town. I grabbed hold of my third vampire by the arms and instantly ripped it off, whiles he cried out in pain I went for the kill and tore his head off from his body.

A girl screamed at the body on the ground, she looks to me her red eyes furious and held revenge. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, I stood tall and waited for her attack but never came instead I watched as she ran over to one of the wolves. . . . . And not just any wolf MY wolf. She slams into his body making him whimper in pain, I growled deeply threatening her, but she paid no mind as she pined my imprint to the ground. My vision blurred, my anger took over. Without any control over my body I leaped into action and immediately destroyed the bitch. She really didn't stand a chance.

 _'I'm fine baby'_ Sam reassured me with a nuzzle, I gave him a quick lick before helping out another pack mate. I look around to see most of the newborns were dead, it was then I saw Leah struggle with a muscly man, taking off I pounce on top of him knocking him off the she wolf, I dug my claws into his shoulder making the vampire cry out in pain. I bent down to take his head off but paused in action _'go a head Leah it's your kill'_ I spoke to her, digging my nail further into his solid body to keep him in place, Leah moved into position and yanked his head off with little effort.

 _'Thank you'_ I nod my head in reply, I turn back to the battle field to see all the newborns dead and the wolves staring at me and Leah in surprise.

 _'What?'_ I questioned the pack.

 _'Nothing'_ They all answered.

I turn to look at the Cullen's to see them all un harmed, it was then Bella, Edward and Seth arrived. I nod my head in there direction and moved to my imprint and pack. My vision began to black out, my senses kicked in, I saw it before it happen. . . . But it was still to late for me to react. Leah went after a left over vampire that had been hiding "Leah! No!" Edward shouts.

I watched as Jake move forward to help, having no control over my body I pushed Jake out of the way, just in time for the vampire to wrap it's arms around me and crush my rips. I whimpered as of rush of pain covered my body, the pain was too much that I couldn't hold my shift any longer "Jessica" The Cullen's shout as the wolves whimper.

I cried out in pain, tears streamed down my face "Jessy" Sam says rushing over to me, he bends down and place a kiss on my forehead "Oh baby" He whined.

"Jess" Jacob says "You stupid girl" he stroke my hair "Why did you do that?"

"It's all part of been the guardian wolf" The doctor Cullen explains "She probably didn't have control over her body, it her duty to protect you all"

"That sucks" Jared says.

"Tell me about it" Paul agreed.

"You have to get out of here, take her to Billy's and I'll be there once we finished with the Volturi" Carlisle says. The pack pick me up making me cry out and whimper, I could feel parts of my body heal but in the wrong place. I knew what the doctor will have to do and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hey, hey" Sam cooed "We've got you baby"

"Sam" I cried out.

"I'm here" I don't know how long it took till we reached Billy's, all I remembered is been placed on a bed with Sam and Jake sitting on either side of me, stroking my hair and whispering reassuring things to me.

"I love you both" I stuttered out, my breathing becoming hard.

"We love you too baby" Sam replies.

"Too right we do" Jacob backs him up, a peaceful silence filled the air for a moment, til a knock on the bedroom door broken it and entered Dr Carlisle Cullen.


	20. Screams Of Pain

Sam's POV

Jacob was dragging me out of the room so that the doc could work on my imprint, I whimpered in pain; at the moment I could feel pull of the imprint telling me to go in there and protect her no matter what. I knew if I did then she wouldn't be treated right, I would be in the way.

"You can come back once I am finished Sam" I heard Cullen speak, I paused a moment looking back at the closed down, before I was pushed out the house. I was greeted by the pack; they were all huddled together with a sorrow look on their faces. I felt a hand on my arm, I turn to see Billy looking up at me, tears formed in his eyes; he thought Jessy as a daughter and to find out what had happened had to be heart breaking for him.

"She will be fine" Billy spoke up, I don't know who he was trying to reassure me or himself "I've rang her parents, Paul's gone to pick them up, they were both out for dinner" he sighed "I don't think they be in any condition to drive" I nod in agreement.

Well it looks like I am going to meet the parents, even if it wasn't the way we wanted it to happen.

 _AHHHHHH!_ I flinch as did the rest of the pack, a whine left my mouth; my whole body shook, my imprint is hurt, I couldn't protect her . . . . I'm a worthless mate, she could do so much better them me "Dude calm it!" Jacob yells lowly to me, I didn't listen and continue to shake.

 _NEED TO GET TO MATE!_

I growled, my bones began to break; no one would stop me. . . . I was the Alpha.

 _MATE!_

 _MATE!_

 _MATE!_

She screamed again, my breathing picked up, she was alone in pain with a vampire.

 _JESSICA!_

"SAMUEL CALM DOWN" Someone roared, in a instant my shaking stopped and breathing became normal; well almost normal. I look in the direction of the voice to see Paul and a man and women. . . . Jessy's parents. Her father stepped towards me and place his hand on my shoulder "She wouldn't want you to be like this" He says staring right in to my eyes; almost searching for something deep within me.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, Jessy mother stepped forward; her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"What ever for sweetie?"

"For not protecting her" I look to the ground ashamed of failing my imprint.

"It's not your fault mate, she would have had no control over her body" He explained "A pack mate was in trouble" I saw someone flinch to the side, I turn my head to see Leah, her eyes full of tears as well.

"It was my fault, I thought I could take one of the vampire on" She sniffed a little "Jake pushed me out of the way but before the vampire could hurt him Jessica knocked him down and took the hit"

Jessica's parent nod understanding what their daughter had done.

 _AHHHHH!_

Jessica's mother cried out at the sound of her daughter in pain, before her husband could react, I pulled the sobbing women into my arms. Tears made there way down my face as I held her "my poor baby girl" she croaked. My whole body stiffen at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, the door opened and the doctor Cullen exited.

"She's all done" My heart picked up, she was going to be fine, still in pain but fine.

"Thank you" The whole pack look at me in shock, he nods and walks pass us all but pauses a moment in front of me.

"She's asking for you" Was all he said before leaving. I look at her parents, they should be the ones to see her first.

Her father shook his head "Go on" He says "She needs you to help recover"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course sweetie" She says pulling away from my hug "Go to her"

"Thank you. . . ." I paused in sentence; I still don't know there names.

"Liam and Karen" He held his hand out for me to shake; which I took.

"Nice to meet you both" I smiled at them before rushing in Billy's house to my imprint.

"Hey" She croaked out, I ran over to the side, my hand went to her face, she was covered in sweat but still looked beautiful as ever to me. My fingers found there way into her hair and began to gently stroke her.

"Hey baby" I leaned forward placing a little kiss upon her lips, I tasted a hint of blood, she must of tried to conceal her screams for the packs benefit "You are so brave" I whispered softly to her.

"I love you" She spoke up, her eyes filled with tears, she moved a little making room for me to lay with her.

"Hey, stop" I sternly say to her.

"Please, lay with me" She asked.

"Anything for you baby" I slowly and gently crawled into bed with her, she immediately snuggled into me "I love you to Jessy" I heard her heart slow down indicating she was asleep; I turn to the lamp beside me and turned it off then pulled my imprint closer to me and slowly fell asleep, knowing she was safe in my arms.


	21. Jacob

Time passed by, I slowly healed. Sam made it his mission to keep me on bed rest for as long as he could but eventually I had enough; resulting in our first argument.

Which I won, still we both felt awful towards each other, which ended in us having our first time together; it was so magical. I never imagined my first time with my soul mate would be after a fight but I wouldn't change it for the world. After that night our bond had grew stronger, the way I feel his emotions was stronger then anyone else in the pack.

Which has it advantages but also its disadvantages.

The pack have been doing their own things these day, not much vampire action about; we still have shifts but shorter hours. We also haven't heard from the Cullen's and Bella which was upsetting my brother and angering me. She could at least check up on him; we did put our lives at risk for her.

I walked down stairs and into Sam's kitchen, my imprint was stood over the cooker making pancakes. I slowly walk over to him and snake my arms around his waist and place a few kisses on his shoulders "Morning handsome"

Sam turns his head to face me, he leans forwards and presses his soft lips onto mine "Morning beautiful" I gave him a sweet smile "Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring your breakfast over"

"Okay" I gave him another kiss before unwrapping my arms and head for the table; Sam came over in no time with two plate stacked with ten pancake, my tummy growled in delight at the another of food been brought over "Thank you Sammy" I says as he places mine in front of me.

"Your welcome Jessy" He takes his place next to me "Now eat up" He says stabbing his fork into the pile. We ate in silence enjoy the taste of the pancakes.

I went to pick up my sixth pancake; when I felt a jolt of pain run through my lift side of my body. Sam head snap up at the sound of my fork falling from my hand. I crumbled to the floor, my hands pressed above my heart. Sam rushes over to me as I began whimpering. . . . What was going on?

"Baby" I heard Sam call but i couldn't reply as the pain was too much "Jess" He whined, this caught my attention, tears made there way out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Breath baby, breath" He muttered, taking me into his arms and pressed me against his chest "Do you need your medication" I shook my head.

"No" I whimpered "It's not me" My mind went blank for a moment, searching for the answer. . . . I screamed my body shook it was the kind of pain I felt when phasing.

"JESSICA!" My imprint screams.

Something isn't right, this pain is too much. . . . This pain was from someone in the pack, I closed my eyes hoping to find which member it was.

"JACOB!" I shout, I shot up from my spot and ran to the back down, ready to phase but was stopped by Sam.

"Baby you can't phase yet"

"But he needs me" I whimpered, just as I said that a sad howl filled the air. . . . My poor brother.

"I'll grab the guys and find out what is going on" I slowly nod my head and gave a kiss and headed back into the house; my feeling told me that Jake was going to be away for a while.

And I bet it was that stupid Bella Swans fault. . . . Just wait until I get my hands on her.


	22. A Few Words

Jake's been gone for three days now, I'm still not allowed to phase; it's killing me. My adoptive brother needs me, the boys keep tabs on him but his mind is clouded, meaning the pack isn't get much out of him; including location.

All I have been feeling is the pain of my pack mate, the connection is strong between me and Jake. At least we know he is alive but his emotional state on the other hand has gone crazy.

And all because of Bella.

The pack doesn't quite know the reasons behind the whole Bella issue yet but there is one person that will know. . . . Jacob's father Billy. I had made plans to go over and help him out with food and stuff since his helper has ran off.

I put on my trainers, and pulled my hair into a hair ponytail before walking to the door "Mum, I'm going to Billy's" I shout to the kitchen. I heard my mother place down some pots and rushes to me with a tub in her hand.

"Here, gave him some left over chicken soup" I took the tub from her and place a kiss on her cheek, I turn and open the door and walked out "Wait!" I paused in step.

I look over my shoulder to see my mother with a jacket "Mum, I'm over a 100 degrees" I sent her a look "I don't need a jacket"

My mother sighed, holding the jacket to her chest "I know sweetheart. It's just my motherly instincts coming out that's all"

I send her a smile "I know" I turn my head and walk down the road to Billy's but not without telling my mother I loved her.

"Hey Billy" I say walking into the Black house. I place the tub in the kitchen and headed into the living room, Billy was sat in front of the TV with a blank look on his face.

Tears formed in my eyes at the sight of the broken man I had come to love as a second father "Oh papa" I whimpered, I crossed the room and bent down in front of him.

Billy's eyes found mine, a little smile appeared on his lips "Hey baby girl" I smiled up at him and ran my hand over his cheek "I'm glad you came" He paused for a second; he eyes became clouded.

"Of course I came, my second father needs me" I whisper softly to him, Billy raises his hand and places over mine; that rested on his cheek "Everything is going to be okay"

"No it's not"

I look at him confused "Why not papa?" I knew Jake would come back, he can't stay away from his pack brothers and sisters with out becoming a lone wolf.

"She's ruined her life" A tear escaped his eyes "She has hurt my baby boy" My blood boiled. . . . He was talking about Bella "She's wasting her life. She will become one of them" He sobbed out "And Charlie won't even know"

My heart ached at the sight of the strong chief in front of me, he really cared for the girl. Had this girl not thought this decision through, I mean once she changes she can't be friends with Jacob any more. She won't be able to come onto this land. She will have to hide away from the world until she controls her thirst.

My stomach twisted at the thought of her hurting a innocent person.

"Papa, nothing is going to happen, she can't be changed here or the Cullen's will risk a fight" I say trying to comfort him "I doubt Charlie will let her run away again"

Billy sniffed "But that's the thing" He took his hand back and reaches over to the table beside him "She can" He handed me a plastic piece of paper.

My heart stop at the word a growl escaped my lips.

ISABELLA MARIA SWAN  
and  
EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN

Together with their Families  
Request the honor of your presence  
At the celebrations of their marriage

Saturday, the thirteenth of August  
Two thousand and eleven  
Five O'clock in the evening

420 Woodcroft Ave  
Forks, WA

She's really gone and done it this time.

"That stupid little girl" I growled, my body began shaking a little "Does she even know what she's gotten herself into" I paced up and down the living room; breathing deeply to keep myself from phasing right in front of Billy.

The phone rang, Billy went to get but I stopped him "I'll get it"

 _"Hey Billy, is Jake there?"_ Great Bella fucking Swan.

"No he isn't and I'm not Billy" I replied calmly.

 _"Oh. Will you let him know I called"_ She says with excitement _"I've just found my dress and I wanted to know if Jake and his father were coming"_

I growled deeply; I couldn't hold myself back now "You selfish little bitch" In the corner of my eyes, I notice Billy stiffen and his eyes widen in shock.

 _"Excuse me?"_

"You expect Jake to come to your wedding when you know full well he has feeling for you" I fumed "I mean seriously, don't you think off anyone but yourself"

 _"Now just wait a minute"_ She snapped back _"You have no righ-"_

"I have every right" I cut her off "Especially when it come to my pack. . . . My BROTHER" I roared out "We helped you with the army and I got injured; which I'm fine by the way. Thank for asking" I sarcastically spat at her "You don't speak to Jake and avoid his calls and when he does hear from you it's by an invitation saying your getting married." I panted out of breath at my rant "Did you not think it would be kinder to say it to his face"

 _"Not really"_

"I bet you would of changed your mind if you told him face to face" I told her "I bet he would of been able to get you away from the Cullen's"

 _"It's my decision"_ She shouts back.

"Hm, I know but did you really think it through?" I questioned her.

 _"Of course I did"_ She replied _"I'm going to get married and live with the Cullen's and will be changed to be with Edward forever"_ I cringed at the though once again.

"Really and where will you live? What will you tell Charlie? Oh and do you know you won't be able to have kids?" I asked.

 _"We will stay here and I can still see Charlie and I'm not too bothered about kids maybe we could adopt in the future"_ She replied.

"Still not the same as your own and I think you would drink Charlie dry" I growled back rubbing my stomach; Sam's child will be in there one day "Oh lets not forget you won't be allowed to live here. The Cullen's aren't allowed to bite someone without causing a war with us wolves." I explained, my shaking had become stronger; time to end this conversation.

"But I'm telling you this, you harm my pack any more then you already have" I growled dangerously "I kill you the moment you turn into a vampire"

 _"You can't do that"_ She whimpered a little.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm the packs guardian wolf, if my wolf sees you as a threat, there is no holding her back" I hung the phone with a smirk on my face.

I turn to look at Billy "Sorry papa" I walked over to him; my shaking had progressed, I needed to go in the forest.

"You did what you had to do" He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then points to the door "Now go before you phase" I nod and sprint out of his home, before I could reach the forest my clothes ripped and I was on all fours; my mind was clouded with the events that had just happened.

I needed Jacob. I shot my head back and called out to him; not a moment later I heard his reply. My senses became 10x stronger, without looking back I took off in the direction I knew Jake was.


	23. Finding Jacob

I ran for miles and miles, I'm pretty sure I wasn't even in La Push anymore; my wolf whines in protest at been so far away from my mate, but I had to push on and find my brother.

I reached a river bank and paused, the gap was wide but easy for me to jump over. However the sent of Jacob barely lingered, sniffing around I found myself walking on the edge of the river.

 _'How could she do this to me'_ My head snapped up at the sound of Jacob in my head, I gave out a little whimper at the images of Jake and Bella; she clearly loved him. In her own way but I guess she loved the leech more.

 _'I love her and now she's gone forever'_ He whimpered, I let out a little growl. . . . That little human is selfish, doesn't think of anyone else but herself and those vampires. I sniffed the air getting a rather strong smell on Jacob, I gave a wolfy grin and rushed in the direction of his sent.

As I got closer his thoughts got louder, I froze in my spot at the sight of Jacob laying on his belly, huge balls of water fell from his eyes dampening his fur and ground below him. The thing that was most heartbreaking was the whimpers and whines that escape the strong wolf; this wasn't Jacob Black the true Alpha of the La push pack, or the chiefs son. . . . No this was a heart broken wolf that needed comfort.

And I was here to give it to him.

 _'Jakey'_ I whimpered, laying low and slowly crept to him.

His head shot up at my sudden movements _'Jessy'_ He sniffed, I nod my head at him and continued to crawl over to him. Once I reached him, I rubbed my head against his and let out a comforting growl; which he returned _'I'm here'_ I cooed softly, Jake placed his head on the ground over his paws and I rested my head on his. Every so often I would rub myself against him telling him I was still here and that I wasn't going anywhere.

 _'Why is she doing this to me?'_ He whimpered, his claws dug into the ground.

 _'I don't know Jake'_ I replied giving him a lick in between his ears _'But your will have your happy ending'_

 _'I wanted her'_

I rolled my eyes and let out a shuttered breath, seeing him like this was hurting me _'I know you did brother, but she wasn't your imprint meaning it was NOT meant to be'_

 _'I guess your right'_ I look down at him in shock, was he really getting over this so soon _'It still doesn't help that she choose a vampire instead of a human'_

 _'Would that of made it easier'_

 _'Not really but at least I would of known she was going to have a happy life'_ He turns to look at me with hard eyes _'Instead, she's going to become one of them'_ He shook his head _'What if she can't control herself, we will have to kill her'_

I nuzzled his neck trying to hide my thoughts of my plan to actually do it when the time came; maybe I was being a little harsh but I can't look over the fact that she had hurt my pack and me.

 _'You only have to watch til your imprint arrives'_

 _'Yeah'_ He snorts _'If I have one'_

 _'Of course you do Jakey'_ I paused for a moment _'We all have one, it just takes time to meet them'_

 _'So I will meet her?'_ His eyes lit up in excitement.

 _'Yeah, you will'_ He leaned towards me and gave me a brotherly kiss before standing up, I followed his suite _'Ready to go home Jakey'_

 _'Yeah, I have my best friends wedding to attend'_

I paused in step and look over at him, concern filled my eyes _'Are you sure that's a good idea?'_

 _'Not really but I have to be there'_

I sighed _'Do you want me to come with you?'_

Jake snorted _'Sam won't like that'_

 _'I know'_ I shook my head _'But someone in the pack needs me'_

 _'Okay'_

My ears perked up at the answer _'I'll just stay in the bushes and maybe bring Sam as well, he can't disapprove if he's with me'_

 _'Good thinking Jessy'_ I rolled my eyes at his comment and playful pushed him over before taking of running in the directions of home and my imprint.


	24. A Vampire Wedding

It was the day of Bella Swans wedding the pack have been a pack of nerves over the last few hours, today or any other day from now could be the day the Cullen's changed her.

I was invited to go with Billy and Jake but I declined, how could I go to a vampire wedding; the smell would be too much, but not only that they had hurt my brother and Bella doesn't seemed to care at all. She finally getting what she wanted. I don't think she realizes he can't change her here and once changed they wouldn't be allowed near our area for years. And by the time she comes back everyone she knew and supposedly loved will be dead.

How could she really choose a life like that? Drinking only blood, trying to control her thirst, I doubt she would even feel guilty about sucking a human dry, the taste would probably be over welling for her and then there would be a dangerous vamp on the loose.

I called earlier at the Cullen's for permission to be on their land for Jake to see Bella and for us to keep watch on him, the doctor leech told us we could and that Bella would love to see him. I didn't really agree with this but Jake wanted to see her one last time as a human. . . . With a warm heartbeat he says.

I tell you something, there is nothing warm about that girl. This wedding seemed more like a goodbye to human life. It's probably one of the reason he hadn't changed her yet, she gets to see her human family before the changed. If I was Edward I would hope the get together would changed her mind but Bella is a stubborn girl.

"Lets move out" Sam ordered the group "Leah, Quil and Embry" He called out "I want you three to mind our lands and watch out for our families"

"I'll walk with Jake, Sam" I look to my imprint, he walks towards me and pulls me into his arms.

"I love you" He mumbled, before I could answer he placed his lips on mine, I returned the kiss; I pulled away at the sound of someone protesting.

"Not in front of me please" Jake whined, making me giggle "Do I have to play the older brother card?" He says glaring at Sam, my imprint raises his hands in surrender.

"I'll meet you there" He kisses my forehead before heading off to the woods with the others, I turn to Jake and gave him a sad smile, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair messing it up a little.

"Everything is going to be okay" I say taking a step toward him, I flattened his hair and laid my hand on his arm and used my thumb to stroke it hoping to keep him calm.

"No it's not, she's going to be like them" He growled, and clenched his fists "Why would she choose that life? She has her parents, friends. . . . Me" He shook his head sadly.

"I don't know what makes that girl tick Jake" I replied softly "But this is her decision, and it's wrong, but the girl won't change her mind" I spoke calm trying not to set him off, Bella was a big deal to him and this was affecting him in ways that I would feel about my imprint; however Bella isn't one and we've been through that. We've been in his mind and the thoughts of Bella are just brought from his childhood crush he once had.

He will eventually move on when his imprint appears. I know she's out there, we all have one. Imprinting isn't as rare at the tribe leaders think. If I had the power I would search for his imprint and bring him to her to meet but sadly I don't know who will imprint on who.

"I'm ready" He says taking a deep breath, I grab his arm and link my through his and together we began walking to the Cullen's backyard.

"Now stay calm brother" I cooed placing a kiss on to his cheek "We will be over in the bushes if you need us" I pushed him forward "Now go say your congratulations and goodbyes"

"I can do this" He mumbled to himself, I shook my head. . . . Poor lad.

"Jake" Bella squealed, making me cringed, I tuned them out giving them some privacy, I doubt the guys were doing the same.

"Jake get off me" I growled and ran to Jake; meeting the vampire and Bella.

"Jakey let go" I growled warning him, he growled back. I sighed and walked towards him.

"Jessica get back from him" Sam pleaded, I look over at him and shook my head. He needed me, even if he wanted to push me away. Jake needed his sister.

"Jake" I whispered, I snaked my arms around him, Jake let go of Bella and clung on to me; like a cub would do to it mother "Remember what we talked about?" I asked.

Jake stiffened but nods "It was her choice" He whimpered, making my heart break, I pulled my heart broken brother away from the married couple. Sam and Jared walked forward taking Jake from my grip "No Jessy" He whined, I gave him a sad smile and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be right with you, I promise" I cooed, stroking his face then turned to Bella and Edward as Jake was pulled into the forest away from them.

"Thank you" Edward says to me.

"I didn't do it for you or her" I spat, my glare pierced through the couple; Bella cringed at the look "Don't forget you are aloud to change her but once it's done you leave forever" I growled my guardian power seeping through as I spoke.

This power was to obeyed.

"No, you can't do that?" Bella spoke up "I have my father here"

"You should of thought of that when you decided what you wanted" I snapped, Edward brought his wife closer to him "You either have your father and your friends and live in forks or do what you wanted and leave this place"

"Edward she can't" She protested to her husband.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we have to through with the leave or we will be killed by her and the pack" Bella shook her head, not believing what was been said.

"Like I said on the phone, the treaty isn't going to change because one little human isn't happy with her life" I told her, my body had begun to shake the smell of vampires was getting too much. And to top it all of Bella was getting on my nerves.

"We can changed the treaty" She says.

I laughed at her "No we can't, that treaty has been there since the first wolf was in La push" I told her and look to Edward "I need to go before the big bad wolf comes out" I smiled a little "Have a lovely wedding and a wonderful dead life"

"Jessica!" Bella screamed but I ignored her and headed home to my pack, imprint and heartbroken brother.


	25. The Next Step

Jake finally came to his senses, he knew it was over. A part of me told me that Jake still had a little hope left but not enough to drive him crazy, like he was before.

Sam and the pack were playing football; whiles me and the other imprints sat and watched. A mile away on a long log sat Jake, Seth and Leah. I heard Jake telling the two how he was going to enjoy ripping Edwards head off if the time called for it. Sam interrupt him and told him that the Cullen's will be long gone once Bella's changed; like always the doctor Cullen would stick to his word.

I turn my attention to Rachel and Kim, both girls have become my best friends and even with me been a werewolf; it sometimes feels like I was the one imprinted one and not both ways "What do you have planned for the future with Paul?" Kim spoke up looking towards Rachel.

Rachel blushed a little and turned her head to look at Paul then back at us "Well, right now me and Paul are happy as we are" She paused a moment "But we both talked about moving in together and getting married" She smile wide and sighed "Maybe have a couple of kids"

That sounded perfect to me.

"What about you two?" She questioned, I bit my lips and thought hard about the question. . . . What did we want? It would be just the same as Rachel and Paul really; I mean we can't leave the La Push until the threat is gone or we stop phasing.

"Same as you" Kim answered with a smile, I nodded in agreement and turn my attention back over at my imprint; my thoughts lingered on living with him and been married, or first child. What would he/she look like? Who will he/she act like?

I sighted in content at the image of a baby smiling up at me and Sam, he/she depending on us till the age of 18 or older. Sam caught my eye and sent me a wink, I blushed and looked away from him.

"Jessy" Sam called, picking up his bag, telling me it was time to leave. I stood up and picked up my blanket, folding it up and placed it in my own bag.

"Girls" I says looking at them both "Time for me to go" Both of them stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Bye Jess" They both says picking up they own blanket and going over to they imprints. I turned on my heel and walk to Sam; who was waiting for me by Jake, Seth and Leah.

Sam pulls me into his arms as I reached him, over his shoulder I saw Leah look away, I felt sorry for the girl sometimes but she does know how to anger me "Lets go back to mine" He whispers, I shutter in response.

"Guys" Jake moaned, I let out a giggle and pull out of Sam's arms and into his "Bye Jessy" He placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Bye Jake" I nod to Seth and Leah before gripping Sam hand and headed to his. As we arrived I pulled out my phone and texted my parents to let them know I was out for the night. Not like that would be a shock to them I've been here nearly every night since we imprinted, it was hard to sleep without him.

I took of my jacket and hung it up along with my bag, I'll sort my blanket out in the morning right now was mine and Sam's time.

Sam smiles and moves toward me, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I was pinned to his chest as his fingers began stroking under my shirt along my hips, I pull away from him and stared at him. His eyes were full of love with a hint of lust. I groaned as he began kissing across my neck below my jaw line, before placing a sensational kiss upon my lips.

I moaned as he deepened the kiss, his tongue begged for entrance but I denied earning a growl from him. He pushed me into the wall, and his hand move to my butt, he squeezed it lightly making me gasp giving him the entrance he needed "You" Kiss "Naughty" Kiss "Boy" I moaned out, I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Oh god Jessy" He moaned at the closeness of our bodies, he pulled away from me. I tilted my head in confusion, he stared intensely into my eyes "Move in with me?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. . . . Did he just says what I thought he said? "What?"

Sam gulped and repeated "Move in with me?"

"Yes!" I shout in joy, Sam eyes lit up and with no more words to be spoke he kissed me and carried me to our bedroom.


	26. Jessica's Birthday

I've been living with Sam for a few months, and I have never felt so content in my life. My wolf is calm, always been next to her mate. Not much has happened in the last month, the Cullen's haven't left yet as Bella has not been changed, we don't know the reason why. My guess is she wanted to spend time with her father, but what chewed me the most was that she was still trying to phone Jake; who has learnt to ignore her.

Anyway today was my birthday, we were all preparing for a barbecue in the back garden, I was so excited for all the tribe to get together. . . . Also my parents are returning from visiting my other family, they all wished me a happy birthday and told me that my parents were bring my gifts home with them. Also my parents and Sam told me they had a special gift for me.

I tried to flirt my way into finding out. . . . But he resisted; only just. Poor Sam was red in the face and what made it worst the pack was around. However I did pay for it that night with his teasing and leaving me wanting more; which I got in the end.

I walked through to the kitchen to see Sue baking "Hey Sue" I placed a kiss on her cheek, she was the sweetest women ever. I heard her and Bella's father Charlie were getting closer, in fact she invited him to the gathering with her.

"Hey Jess" She smiled at me before going back to her pie.

"Do you need any help?" I asked looking around the kitchen for something to do.

Sue shook her here "No, your the birthday girl" I gave a smile and nodded my head "How about you go out the back to see if the boys are working"

I let out a chuckle "I doubt it Sue" We both giggled, I gave her a warm hug and left the kitchen to the back garden to see a two wolves in the middle play fighting and the others cheering them on. I raised my brow and folded my arms over my chest before clearing my throat "Boys!" I scowled at them, the boys paused and look over at me, fear held in their eyes. . . . Huh I guess I'm scary "What are you doing?"

"Umm" Most of the mumbled, I rolled my eyes at them "We were just. . . ."

"Just. . . ." I said asking for an answer.

"It was Paul's idea" Seth piped up, earning a growl from Paul.

"Was not" He denied, glaring at the young. I sighed and shook my head. . . . Boys, what can you do?

"OK" I shouted before a real fight would break out "I don't care who's idea it was" I glared at each and everyone one of my wolves "What I do care about is that Sue asked you to set up the garden and you haven't" I growled.

"She's right guys get to work" Sam says from behind me, the boys nod and set off to work. Sam wrapped his arms around me and placed butterfly kisses along my jaw.

I pulled away and turn to him, he stared deeply into my eyes, he leaned forward as did I, before our lips could touch I took a step back "The same goes for you buddy" Sam looks at me in shock as I walk away from him and over to Jacob; who was sorting the tables out.

"What did you do to Sam?" Jake laughed looking over at his Alpha.

"Oh, that" I mumbled "I didn't do anything" I innocently say, helping him with the table cloth "I mean all I did was make him think he was getting a kiss then simply walked away"

Jacob barked out a laugh "Man, you evil" He says pulling me to his side and places a kiss upon my forehead "Happy birthday little sis" He says and pulls away before reaching into his pocket and pulls out a bracelet, It was white and red "The colour of our fur" I held my hand out for him to put it on for me "In the eyes of the tribe you are my sister" He spoke up as he tied it, he gave me a wide smile "It's a sibling bracelet Jess"

Tears form in my eyes, I can't believe he made me this. I mean we always says we are brother and sister but this makes it truth "I love you big brother" I pull him into a bear hug.

"I love you too little sis" He mumbles in my hair. A clearing of the throat made us pull apart, they stood Sam, I smiled at him and rushed over to him.

"Look at what Jake made me Sammy" I beamed, I see Sam nod at Jake "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It sure is baby" Sam grabs hold of my hand and guides me back in to the house, he leads me upstairs to our bedroom, he drops my hand and goes over to the wardrobe "Here, one of my presents to you" I walk over to see him holding a gorgeous black dress and a pair of black flat shoes "I thought you could wear them tonight" He nervously says, rubbing the back of his neck "Leah and Sue helped me pick it out" My heart leaped in shock, Leah helped. . . . I guess she wasn't so back after all.

"Thank you Sam" I replied, leaning up and pecking his lips "I love them and will wear it tonight" Sam let out a sigh in relief.

"Good" He captures my lips and pushes me to the wall, I moaned happy at the contact, before we could get any further, Sam pulls away. He raises his hand and stroke gently over my cheek "Go get a shower and have time to yourself" He kisses my forehead and moves away "I'll come and get you in a couple of hours"

"Okay" I breathed out "I love you Sammy"

He pauses at the door and looks over his shoulder "I love you too Jessy" and leaves the room leaving me alone with my thoughts. . . . Man how did I get so lucky.


	27. Party Time

The party had finally started and my parent still haven't arrived, however I didn't let that get to me. I knew they would show soon; that and Sam telling me they wouldn't be long with my surprise. A smile grew on my face as the thoughts of what it could of been entered my mind.

I mingled with the pack and their families, I notice Leah standing with her mother by the door and quickly made my way over to them, smiling at the guest I pasted by "Sue" I smiled wide as the women brought me into her arms, pulling out of them I turn to Leah. . . . My pack sister.

Shocking both of us and maybe the other around us Leah brought me into her arms "Happy Birthday Jess" I beamed at her as we pulled apart.

"Thank you" I say running my hands through my hair "Oh and thank you for the dress" Both women smile at me "Sam said you picked it out" I say looking down at my dress "I have to say you both have amazing taste"

"We are glad you like it dear" Sue says with a bright smile "It was Leah who found it"

I turn to Leah "Well hun you have fantastic taste" I winked at her, looking at what she was wearing; she wore a strap less blue, knee length dress "You look beautiful too Leah"

A blush appeared on her face "Thank you Jess" I let out a little laugh, glad we were finally getting along like pack mate should.

"Jess" I hear my name been called I look over my shoulder to see Sam waving me over.

"My mate awaits" I dreamily says making the girls laugh "Once again thanks for the dress and thank you for coming" I pulled both of them into another hug "Bye enjoy the party" I says moving away from them and towards my imprint.

"Hey baby" He says bringing me into his arms.

"Hey" I reply inhaling his sent.

"Come on" I raised an eyebrow at him as he held out his hand "Your parents are here with your surprise" My face lit up and I happily accepted his hand. Sam lead me through the house and to the front porch, where my mother and father were standing side by side.

"Happy birthday dear" Both of them say. I rush forward and hug my parents, my father places a kiss upon my forehead as my mother kisses my cheek "Are you ready for you surprise"

I nod my head "Been waiting all day" My parents moved to a side revealing my closest cousin/sister.

"Maddison" I squealed running over to her, together we both fell to the ground, laughing our heads off.

"Jessica" We pull away from the hug and help one another of the ground "Happy birthday cuz"

"Thanks" I smiled wide, my face was beginning to hurt from smiling so much "I can't believe your here" I once again squealed "How long are you staying?"

"Well your mother and me have spoken to her parents" My father started looking over at my mother.

"They said she can stay as long as she wants" My mother beamed "They know she will be safe" I nod and look over at my cousin then to my imprint, I rush over to him and plant my lips on his.

"I'm so glad you didn't give into telling me Sam" I heard my parent and cousin laugh, I move from his arms and go over to Madison and grab her arm, pulling her with me to Sam "Maddy this is my imprint Sammy"

"She knows?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" I sheepishly look to the ground "I kind off phased in front of her when I was training for my control.

"Kind off" Maddy laugh "I nearly had a heart attack, thank you very much" I laughed at her, she was always a joker.

"Hey Jess" I heard the voice of Jake walking out of the house "Come sis it's almost time for cake and fo-" He paused, his muscle tensed and a smile word it's way upon his lips as he stared my cousin in the eyes.

I mentally cheered. . . . Jacob had imprinted and that means Bella had no hold over the pack anymore.


	28. Maddison Meets The Pack

A/N: Maddison is played by Selena Gomez. . . .

It was the morning after my party and I was in the kitchen making breakfast for the pack. Last night was one of the best birthdays I have ever had and it all thanks to my new pack, so now I am returning the favor by making food.

I flipped the pancake over checking it was ready, before placing it on a plate with twenty others. I felt arms wrap around my waist as I went to make more "Morning baby" I smiled as Sam kisses the side of my head. I turn my body around so I was face to face with him.

"Morning" I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Sam groaned "Is that all I get?" He questioned with a little pout.

I giggled at him. . . . He could be such a child some days "For now" I says patting his chest, I then turned back around and focused on the packs breakfast "Now run along and get dressed" I told him.

Sam whined and rubbed his head into my neck making me shutter in pleasure "Sam" I warned him a little growl escaping my lips "The pack will be here soon to meet Maddy" I removed his arms from me and gave him a stern look "I need to finish breakfast off before they come" I cringed at the sad look in his eyes; letting out a sigh I moved toward him and planted my lips onto his. Sam immediately returned my kiss as I went to pull away Sam deepened the kiss, earning a groan from myself.

"We smell food"

"Momma wolf cooked us breakfast" We heard Jake and the others say from the other side of the door, just before we could pull away the pack entered.

"Awe man" A couple of them groaned.

"Seriously dude" Jake moaned, I pull away from Sam and look to my brother with an raised brow "You've had her all night" Sam growled a little at Jake's comment "Right now it's pack time"

"Jacob is right honey" I cooed, stroking his arm "I did tell you" Sam ignored the others in the room and kissed me once more. This earned another round of groans from the pack, finally he pulls away with a smug look on his face. I roll my eyes at him and smack his arm "Off you go" I shooed him away to get ready for the day.

I turn to look at the pack who were looking at me "Is it food time?" Seth asks me with his adorable smile. I nod my head and picked up the pancakes, two plate full of muffins and a large stack of toast.

"Help yourself" I told the lads, I watch as Jake picked up two plates "Don't worry about Maddy" Jake looks at me; his face burnt red "I've already put a plate away for her" Jake nods and digs into his own food.

I watch in happiness as my pack fill themselves up on my food "You not having any baby" I turn my head to see Sam, he looks at me worried.

I shook my head at him "I pigged out when I was cooking" Sam smiles at me before rushing over to the table and picking up what was left.

Once finished the boys piled their plates in the sink, ready for me to wash up "So as you all know Jessica's cousin has come to visit"

"She already knows the secret" I piped in "Um, I phased in front of her when I was first learning control" I sheepishly say.

"Who would of thought" Paul spoke up, Jake shook his head and smacked him across the head earning a dangerous growl from Paul.

"Alright you two ENOUGH" I snapped. Everyone in the room looked at me in shock "Sorry" I mumbled, I cleared my throat "Anyway something else happened" I look towards Jake with a huge smile on my face "Jacob imprinted on her"

"Way to go man"

"Congrats man"

"No more thoughts on leech lover" I rolled my eyes at that comment, I'll be glad at that too. However the thoughts will be replaced with MY cousin.

"She will be arriving here to meet you all in abou-" Before Sam could finish his sentence Maddison walks through the door.

I rush over to her and bring her into my arms "Morning Maddy"

"Jessy boo" She cooed, hugging me as hard as she could. We both pulled apart to see the pack looking at us like we were from another world.

Once again my cleared my throat, I glance at Maddy to see her looking the guys and Leah over before her eyes landed on Jake. A warm and bright smile worked it way upon her face; I know they are going to be good together.

My adoptive brother and my cousin.

"Maddy this is the pack" I pointed to each boy and gave her their names before landing on Leah. Maddison gave her a wide smile which surprisingly Leah returned "And that's everyone"

"Lots of wolves" She commented.

"Tell me about it" Sam shot back, I sighed sadly and rubbed his arm. We all knew that a couple of more were about to phase due to the Cullen's not leaving yet. All because Bella changed her mind about changing into one of them at the moment.

God knows what she was waiting for.

"Why don't you have a seat Maddy" She nods and goes over to the empty seat next to Jake, I head into the kitchen and pick up her plate "Here you go" I say placing it in front of her "Saved you some from the boys"

"Thank you" She says before digging in to her face.

"You've all had your breakfast and the meeting over" Sam says with a stern look "Now get out of here"

I watched as the boys left apart from Jake "Wait Leah" Leah pauses at the door, she turns to face me "Me and Maddy are going shopping would you like to come along?" I asked.

"Sure" I let out a breath at her answer.

"Great" I beamed at her "Be back here in a hours and we will be ready to go"

"Sounds great" I gave her a quick hug and shut the door. I turn around to see Sam and Jacob looking at me in shock and disbelief.

"What?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Nothing" They both answered.

"Good answer" I smirked at them "I'm going to get ready for our shopping trip" I say walking pass Sam, I lean over and pecked his cheek "Be ready in a hour" I paused at the stair and look over at Maddy "Are you coming Mads"

I don't know if she realized it or not but Maddy gave Jacob a quick kiss on the cheek before following me up the stairs.

I couldn't wait to go on out and shop, it will be nice to have some girl time.


	29. Shopping Trip Disaster

After taking about a hour to get ready me and Maddison finally walk down the stairs, our boys look over at us from the living room. A warm smile worked it's way upon Sam's lips, he pauses the DVD and moves over to me; Jacob did the same to Maddie.

I place a kiss on Sam's cheek, nose and finally his lips "Have fun baby" Sam whispers to me as we pulled apart.

"Don't worry we will" I winked at him and place another kiss on his lips "I love you" I smile at him as his cheeks redden. I let out a little giggle before going over to my cousin and Jake; I pull her out of his embrace "I'll look after her brother"

Jake clears his throat ad rubbed the back of his neck "I know you will sis" He whimpers as Maddie moves from his grip "Do call if you and Leah have any trouble" I rolled my eyes at him, it was only then did I realize that Jake had given his first order.

Not that it would affected me, being the Guardian wolf and all. At one point I would have to break an order; which is impossible to do. The Alpha's of every pack I went to knew this and never once tried to order me to do anything.

I took a quick look to my boyfriend, he looks at Jake in shock but pleased all the same. I smile lightly at his un tense shoulders, I knew my mate never wanted to be alpha. The role was put on him as he was the first to phase, not only that but he knew Jake wasn't ready for the role. However, now that Jake has Maddison things might just change.

And I honestly couldn't wait for that time. When the time does come I just hope Sam doesn't fight the switch; it would hurt me to see both my imprint and brother scrap.

"Jakey we will be fine" Maddie reassures him, she moves closer to him and kisses his cheek. The young alpha blushes and looks away, making Maddie chuckle "Let's get a move on before they change their minds Jess"

I nod in agreement "See you later boys" We both exit the house and go to my truck. I turn on the engine "How red did Jake go" I giggled out.

"Tell me about it" She sighs "It was so cute" I smile softly at her expression, I was so glad to see that Jake had an imprint and that it was my cousin.

At least I knew she would be safe and protected for the rest of her life.

We arrived at the Clearwater's in a matter of minutes, I beeped the horn and no sooner Leah walks out the door "Come on girls lets shop till we drop" She cheered, I whoop and drove out of La Push. I was so glad me and Leah had made up, she was such a lovely women and would make any man lucky to be her imprint.

"Where are we going first?" I asked as we pulled up to the parking lot. I turn the engine off and slip out of the truck, placing my handbag over my shoulder.

"How about we just look around" Maddie suggested.

"Sounds good" Leah agreed.

"Sure" I nod and locked my truck up, before linking arms with my girls "Oh, Maddie your going to have to let Leah pick something out for you" I beamed "She pick out that dress I wore on my birthday"

"Really" Maddie says looking to Leah, the poor girl looks to the ground embarrassed "You have amazing taste" She giggles "Maybe you can pick out my outfit when I have my first date with Jake"

"And why would you have a date with my Jakey" I growled at the sound of Mrs Isabella Cullen. We all turn around to see Bella and Alice, the vampire was carrying six bags of shopping from Hot topic as Bella was only carrying one from the same place.

"See your still human" Leah snapped, I could see how hard it was for her to keep her wolf at bay, I place my hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed it, hoping to calm her down.

She wasn't the only one that looked pissed, Maddie eyes narrowed at the young women in front of her. We had told her all about Isabella and how she had played our Jacob.

"Not for long" Bella replies, her eyes not leaving my cousin. Having enough I push her behind me "Hello Jess" She says to me with an innocent look on her face "Is she the reason why Jake hasn't been calling me?"

I growl "Jake isn't calling you because he doesn't want to" I told her, I felt Maddie grab my hand. I instantly calmed myself, my wolf didn't want to hurt family. Plus she was an imprint, and an imprint being harm by other wolves is against our law.

They were to be loved and protected.

"It's because of her isn't it?" She whined, what a big baby.

"No maybe because you haven't made the effort to call him" Leah growled out, holding on Maddie. I knew her wolf was ready to protect her if anything happened.

"Oh, well you can tell him I will come and see him later" She beamed.

I took a step forward, Alice's eyes widen in fear and place her hand on Bella "YOU are NOT allowed on our land" I growled darkly "You ARE a CULLEN now and by the treaty laws you can't step foot on our land without permission"

"I'm sure Jake will give me it"

"No he won't" Maddie piped up from behind me.

Bella glared at the girl "This is your fault" She walks forwards "Jacob is mine"

"You have Edward" I snapped at her "Your precious vampire"

"I don't care Jacob is still min-"

Leah growled and cut her off "Maddison is his imprint" Bella's eyes widen in disbelief and shook her head not wanting to believe Leah "He imprinted on her not you"

"So get over it" I cut in.

"I think we should be going Bella" Alice chimes in, pulling the women back away from us shaking wolves.

"I agree" I nod my head at Alice, gripping hold of my cousin and went to walk in the opposite direction.

"You just wait you whore" Bella screamed "Once I'm changed your going to get it" My whole body froze, I turn around to look at the poor excuse of a girl in front of me.

I saw the fear in both girl and vampire's eyes, my shaking had gone over the top "Don't you dare threaten my cousin" I darkly growled, my wolf was clawing to break free and take care of Bella Cullen.

"She didn't mean it" Alice whimpered.

"I don't believe that for a second" I slowly walk towards the pair, like they were my prey; in a way both women were "Above all Isabella Cullen do not threaten an imprint"

My body couldn't handle the wait any longer, the wolf was ready to appear. Leah rushes forward and grab my arm and pushes me toward the small pack of trees that would lead to the woods "Head for the woods" I whimpered at little not wanted to leave my cousin "I'll get her home safe Jess"

I look Leah in the eyes and nodded, I quickly sprinted to the wood. As I made it to the edge my wolf broke free, I pushed my self further into the woods. I let out a dangerous howl warning animals to keep away from me, before darkness crept into my vision.

I was lost to my wolf.


	30. Jessica's Gone Missing

Sam POV

Jake and I decided to have the boys around for a game off football whiles our girls enjoyed there time together. Even though she hasn't been gone long, I miss her very dearly and by the look on Jake's face he missed his imprint too.

I picked up the phone and rang Paul "Yo dude"

I rolled my eyes at my pack brother "You busy?"

I heard a giggle in the background, making me sigh. Rachel was around so that meant no Paul for football "I was" He sniggered down the phone "Rachel was just leaving to Billy's to tidy up for him"

"You up for a game off football?" I asked him.

"Too right I am" I heard Rachel shout for him "See you soon Sam"

"Bye" I say hanging up the phone. I look to Jacob to see him getting of the phone with Embry. I look at the young Alpha I was still in shock at the order he gave my imprint earlier, he was pretty close at taking the spot from me. I knew when the time came I would bow down to him without a fuss, I wouldn't want to put my imprint through the pain off watching me and her adoptive brother fighting.

"Your brothers in and so is Seth" Jake says, shaking me from my thoughts, I nod my head and wonder to mine and Jessica's room, I changed into a pair of old short and put my Nike trainers.

"The football is in the shed Jake" I called out to him as I went to get the plastic goal posts set up. I heard the wolf cry of my pack.

The boys all ran into the backyard "Hey Sam" They all came up to me and gave me a bro hug.

"Guys" I notice Jared in the group "Who told you?" I asked him "I was just about to ring you"

Jared let out a laugh "I walked here with Em and Seth" I nod and went back to setting up the goals. "Hey Jake" Jared greeted as Jake kicked the ball over to him.

Jake nods his head in a greeting before looking at me "What are the teams?"

"How about me and you captai-" I was cut of by my phone ringing "Hold on guys" I ran into the house and answered the phone "Hello"

"Sam!"

I frowned "Leah?" I says, I was confused. Why was she calling? Then I remembered that she was with Jess and Maddison "Is everything okay?" I asked, my stomach tightened at the answer I was about to get.

"It's Jess!"

Before Leah could say anything else my protective side took over "Is she okay? What is the matter? Please put her on" It was then I heard the sound of whimpering. . . . Was that Jess?

"Shh Maddie" Leah cooed "Everything okay"

"Leah!" I growled.

The next few words made my world froze completely.

"Sam" Leah took a breath "Jessica ran off" My heart stop, I couldn't breath. . . . My girl ran off. Where was she? Was she safe?

"Sam" Embry looks at me and rushes over, he takes the phone off me and finishes the conversation. He puts the phone down and grabs hold off me "Come on bro" He helps me to the sofa and sat me down "Deep breaths Sam"

"Whe-re sh-e go-ne" I stuttered out.

Embry eyes soften as he looks at me "I have no idea" My breathing quickened at his answer "But we will find her" He reassured me "And we will find out why" I nod my head and lean back, trying to control my breathing.

I wouldn't be able to find her if I'm like this.

Not long after the whole pack were in the living room waiting for Leah and Maddie to tell us what the hell was going on and why I had an missing imprint.

It felt like forever waiting on the girls, the more time it took the longer Jessica could be further away from me. No, I couldn't think like that! She couldn't be that far, she was born to protect this pack meaning it was her duty to stay here with the rest of us.

Finally Leah and Maddie walk through the door, I watch as Maddie jumps into Jake's arms and he kissed her cheek. That should be me and Jess "Where is she?" I growled darkly, making Leah whimper.

"Sam!" Jacob warned me, I flinched at the Alpha tone in his voice.. The time was definitely near.

"We ran into Bella and Alice" Maddie pipes in looking up at her imprinter "She wanted to see you and called me a whore" She spat out "Told me it was my fault that you wouldn't call her"

Jacob growled and pulled his imprint closer to him "That doesn't explain why Jess ran off" Maddie and Leah both shared a look.

Leah cleared her throat "Sh-e" growled out "Um, She threatened to kill Maddie once she turned" The whole pack growled in anger. . . . No one harmed an imprint.

I understood why she ran off. She was a guardian wolf, Maddie was an imprint and also her cousin, her wolf would be very protective "We need to find her" I spoke up.

"She ran straight into the woods" Leah spoke up looking at me "The ones that lead home"

"She can't be that far, especially if one of our own has been threatened" Jacob says, he knew how his sister would died for this pack, as much as I did.

"Ok we split up into three teams" I says looking over at the boys, deciding who was better with who "Jake and Seth"

"I'll go with Jared" Paul spoke up, earning a nod from me, they both work well on patrol together.

"Okay, that means your with me brother" I say to him, he gave me a pat on my back.

"What about me?" Leah questioned, her eyes held anger. I knew she wanted to search for her new friend but I need her head with Maddie.

The poor girl was in no state to be alone "Your stay here wit-" Once again the phone cut me off. I growled in annoyance "What is it with that phone always cutting me off" The pack chuckled at me, I knew I was getting worked up over knowing but my emotions were running high at the moment.

"What!" I snapped.

"Is this Sam Uley" The person on the phone ask.

I sighed running my hand over my face "Speaking"

"It Carlisle Cullen" I rolled my eyes. . . . Stupid vampire need to hurry up, I have an imprint to find.

"What can I do for you?" I politely asked, my eyes went to the pack. They were staring at me with amused looks on their face.

"Are you missing a wolf?" He asked me.

My eyebrow raised in confusion "Yes" I told him "How did you know?"

"The wolf is guarding our home" My eyes widen "It growls and looks like it going to attack every time we try and leave the house"

"Well shit" I mumbled out "It's Jessica"


	31. In A Spot Of Trouble

My vision became clear the further I got away from the mall, still my anger was beyond what I have ever felt before.

It must be my guardian wolf side that was holding on to the threats that had been made. That stupid girl has no clue who she was messing with; if she did the leech lover would have kept her mouth shut like her vampire sister did.

It kind of made me wonder how long she would last once changed. . . . Not very long if she is here when it happens; As from right now me and my wolf classes her as a threat and must be taken care off.

I growled lowly as my paws thundered through the woods, knocking everything in my path. I had no clue where I was heading all that I knew was that I had crossed the treaty line and I couldn't care less. Once I was through with the Cullen's this land would be ours.

I arrived at the Cullen's house, my claws dug into the ground as I watched the leader leech and his wife on front step looking out at there surrounding; both had warm smile upon there faces.

Smiles that I want to wipe off and see in a pile of ash. I growled at myself, no I didn't really want that; taking a little step back. I look over at the vampire family, I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. . . . No killing today Jessica.

My anger slowly went away and I felt myself regain control. My ears pricked at the sound of a car, my eyes darkened and my paws moved forward. I heard as gasp, I move my eyes from the car to look at the two parents.

"Your not meant to be here" He spoke up and narrowed his eyes at me "You have broke the treaty" He stood up and walks into the house.

I snorted. . . . Me broke the treaty, one of his threatened an imprint and my cousin. And I won't allow that.

My focused all my attention on the women that threatened my cousin, by now the whole Cullen clan had made there way out of the house and where staring down at me.

"Which one is it?" The blonde women asked or more like sneered.

The leader vampire made his was out of the house with a grim expression on his face "It's Jessica" He mumbles, I felt his gaze on me making me turn to him. I let out a growl and refocused my attention on Bella.

 _Kill her_

 _Rip her apart_

 _She's a threat_

I held myself back just enough to stop myself from going through with what my mind was telling me "Why are you saying that Bella is a threat?" Edward asks, my body tenses and my claw buried into the ground.

"Because" My head snapped up at the voice behind me "She is" Sam says walking over to me and rubbed my head "I've been so worried about you" I let out a whimper and gave him a quick lick.

"I am not" Bella protest, I turn away from Sam and snapped my jaw.

"You threatened her cousin" Sam pointed out.

"And my IMPRINT" Jacob growled out, taking a step forward. The leader leech gasped at the information, he knew how we treasured our imprints.

"Bella" He says looking to the young women in disappointment "Why would you say something like that?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed" The blonde women snapped at her sister.

"They wouldn't harm me" She smirked a little looking over at Jacob, I growl and phased back not caring about been naked in front off everyone. . . . The bitch needed to be told.

"You little bitch" I snapped and got right in her face, Edward tried to move Bella away however, he jumped back when I snarled at him "You have NO idea what you just walk into"

"Your meant to protect human's so you can hurt me" I rolled my eyes at her, she was just plain stupid.

"Doesn't mean we couldn't slip up" I snapped at her my body began to shake once more but I wasn't giving into the change. "And not to worry your not going to human long" I smirked at her, Bella face paled "I mean you did threaten Maddison" I began walking around her looking her up and down "Once I'm changed I'm coming for you" I sneered "I think your words were"

"Bella!" The Cullen's gasped.

"She stole Jake" She shrieked out, stomping her foot like a child not getting her own way "He hasn't call once and it's because of that tramp" Jacob rushes over and pushes Bella to the ground.

Bella stares up at him with wide and fearful eyes "Jakey"

"Don't you ever dare talk about my imprint like that" His body shook, I place my hand on his arm and gently push him over to Sam.

I point to the woods "I'll be right with you baby" Sam nods and pulls Jacob into the woods, only minutes later did I hear the sound off shredding clothes.

I turn my head toward the Cullen; mainly the leader leech "I want you off this land and out of Fork" I darkly spoke, I felt power drip off my tongue.

My role as guardian wolf had come into play and it wanted the threat to go or to be taken care off. I'm a nice person and I was offering the Cullen's a chance "If you ever return I will rip you all apart"

He nods and steps backwards "We will be gone by the end of the week"

I shook my head "You have a few hours" I says turning my back on them and walking to the forest "I'll will be back to see if your gone or not"

"I understand"

"You better" I growled out, turning my head to look at them "I don't give second chances" I glared once more at Bella before shifting to meet up with Sam and Jacob.

I could hear the sound of the stupid brat complaining that it wasn't fair but I could care less. My wolf finally felt calm and hopefully I just saved more boys from phasing.

Maybe we could just get on with our life without all the drama. . . . I hope.


	32. Telling The Pack

I caught up to my imprint and brother, I nudged Sam's side with my head before going over to Jacob and giving him a nudge _"Are you okay now Jake?"_ I softly asked him.

Jake shook his head and dug his claws into the ground _"I don't think I will be alright until that bitch is gone"_ A ground rumbled through his chest and escaped out of his mouth.

 _"Don't worry about that Jake"_ I told him giving him another nudge _"The Cullen's are leaving"_ Jake and Sam look at me in surprise.

 _"Really?"_ They both asked with wide eyes.

I nod my head _"Yeah"_ was all I said before running in the direction of the house _"Let's get home and I'll tell you with the pack"_

With silence between the three off us, we made it home in no time. I tilt my head back and howled for a pack member. I watched the door burst open and Maddison rushes out of the house, heading towards me, I felt her small arms wrap around me "Please don't ever run off again" She whimpered.

My eyes clouded and I let out a whine, I gently rubbed my head against her "I love you Jessy" She says pressing a kiss on my head.

I barked and wagged my tail "I'll take that as I love you back" She giggles out.

"Maddy" Jake breaths out, I watch my cousin's smile widen and her eyes lit up as she turn to look her imprinter. She jumps up and runs straight into Jake's open arms.

"Here" I hear someone say. It was only then did I realize Leah and the boys were outside looking at me with small smile. I nod my head at Leah and took the clothes in my mouth then went behind a bush to change. I let out a breath once I was human and straightened out my clothes.

"The Cullen's are leaving!" The whole pack spoke at once, making me and Maddy giggle, I nod my head with a bright smile upon my face.

"Come on" I walked passed the guys "We will talk in the house" One by one the boys, Leah and Maddison followed me into the house and scattered themselves across the living room floor and sofa.

I clear my throat and began the tale "I told the Cullen's that they had to leave. That they were no longer welcome in Forks and that the land was now ours"

The pack and Maddy looked at me in shock "But the treaty?" Seth piped in.

"I don't care about the treaty" I growled out "It doesn't matter I mean Bella may not be a vampire but she still is a Cullen and she threatened a pack member" I slowly intake a breath "Me and my wolf wouldn't settle with them around, I would be always on guard"

"How did you get them to agree?" Paul asked, his eyebrow raised.

"She was so angry" Jacob says, shaking his head a little chuckle came out of his mouth.

"Tell me about it" Sam growled a little "She phased by and stood naked in front of everyone just to have a word with Bella" I blushed and look down to the ground, my fingers found there way into my hair.

"Bad ass" Paul beams, making the pack laugh.

"How many days do they have?" Leah asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"The leader leech said they would be gone at the end of the week" I told them, the pack look a bit on edge, a lot could happen in a week "However" I started, gaining there attention "I told them they had a couple of hours and that I don't give second chances"

The pack whoop and cheered "Wait a go Jess" most of the pack screamed and I also received a few hugs.

"Was that for me?" Maddison tiny voice caught my ears, I turn around to see my beautiful cousin staring at me with teary eyes.

"Yeah" I croaked out "No one harms my cousin or more like sister and gets away with it" I pull her into my arms and buried my face into her hair, breathing in her scent. . . . My wolf side knew she was safe and smelling her calm her fully down "And I don't regret it" I whisper softly.

"Thank you" I nod as she moves from me and heads over to Jacob.

I felt arms wrap around my waist "Your amazing do you know that?" Sam whispered in my ear, making me groan.

"How can I not" I stuttered out "My amazing imprinter/imprint tells me every chance he gets" I move myself so I was facing him.

"I could never lie to you baby" He leans forward, his breath became heavy the closer he got; as did mine. Sam looks upon me with love and lust in his doe brown eyes "I love you Jessica"

"I love you too Sammy" I told him and then collided my lips on to his. Time stopped as it deepens, my heart beat faster, if felt like there was only me and Sam in the room, the pack were long forgotten.

Just me and him the way it's meant to be.


	33. Bye Bye Cullen's

It has been at least a couple of hours since I told the Cullen's to leave. The pack were planning a bonfire for the farewell of the leeches; we all hoped with Bella gone with them, vampires will visit less. That had been the problem with them leaving here, it wasn't that they didn't eat human blood it was the fact that the smell causes the change and then Bella came onto the scene and became a lovely blood bag to lone vampires.

I let out a breath as I watched the clock tick by, I know I told them a couple of hours but was that enough time to pack. . . . I growled at myself, of course it was they have super speed. In truth the Cullen's could be done in minutes if they were frightened enough.

I bet Bella put up a fight about this. Something in my gut was off about sending her away but what harm could she do been so far away. Even after been changed into a bloodsucker, I hardly think she would risk coming to the land of wolves. . . . Would she?

"Jess" I jumped at the sound of my name, I turn my head to see Sammy looking at me with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised "You okay?"

I nod my head "Yes" I stood up from the sofa "I think it is time to see" I tell him.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked me, looking concerned making me smile at him.

"I'll be fine" My face moves closer to his letting me peck him soft lips "I will meet you all at the bonfire" I promised and with a wink in his direction I ran out of the house and head to the forest. I quickly changed out of my clothes and shifted, wasting no time in running out.

My nose burnt with the smell of leech as I came closer, a growl escaped my throat as I heard the voices of the Cullen telling Isabella to get in the car "Too late" Her mate says I see him look in my direction as I came closer.

My jaw snapped at them, making them step back "Bella" Her lover pleased, I knew he was concerned about his family as much as her.

But the stupid bitch wouldn't listen. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, if I had to bet I would say that this women isn't going to last long as a vampire "Your wrong" Edward snaps out "I will look after her and so will my family"

I roll my eyes and backs away into the bushes to shift back, I pull Sam's shirt over me and walk out "She doesn't seem to listen to you leech" I spat at him, I fold my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes at him "I mean" I paused a moment "You can't even get her to leave"

"We don't have to leave" I cringed as I heard Bella's voice.

"And I say you do"

"You said we didn't have to leave if they didn't bite a human?" Bella counters back.

I sigh, dropping my arms to my side "There is more to the treaty then jump biting a human Bella" I took a step forward, Edward pulls his lover back a little "Something the Cullen's should have explained to you before or after you married into the family"

"It doesn't matter" She screams at me "We haven't done anything wrong" The leader leech sighs in defeat, he knew what Bella had done and if she was already changed then the guardian wolf or the imprints wolf would have the pleasure in killing the threat.

"I'm sorry Bella" The leader spoke up looking at the young women with sad eyes "We didn't" Bella shots me a smug smile as she looks at me.

"But" I say, wanting the leader to continued his sentence.

The leader nods "But, you did" Bella's face fell, I could see a hint of tears flicker in her eyes.

"I did no such thing?" She screams, her head snaps to her husbands "Tell them Edward" She demands him. . . . Good luck with that buddy.

Edward shook his head and looks to the ground, he takes a breath and faces his beloved "I'm sorry baby" I gagged at him calling her that. . . . It was just so unnatural "Speak for yourself" That comment earned him a growl from me.

"Wh-at?" She stutters out. I roll my eyes at her and ran my hands over my face. How could one person be so stupid? We went over everything earlier.

"You threatened my cousin" I spat.

"Oh, that whore. She is stealing Jacob from me" My eyes widen at what had been said, the Cullen's gasp and quickly moved away from me.

I felt all control leave my body "My cousin is NOT a whore" My tone was so dark that it made my bones shiver in fright "She is an IMPRINT of the pack and IS the MATE of our future chief of the pack JACOB BLACK"

I felt the Cullen's shake in fear as they kept backing away from me "And this is why you are leaving you threatened to kill her and in doing so will KILL Jacob" I let out a sharp breath and I began panting I felt control over my body once more.

"NOW GET OUT" I roared before phasing into my wolf, I crouch low to the ground, my claws dug into the earth and I snarled showing my razor sharp teeth.

I smiled in victory as the Cullen's including Bella rushed over to their cars and drove off. I let out a breath of relief, I stood up and walk to the forest. I gave the Cullen's house one last look before rushing off to the beach.

They were finally gone.


	34. Celebrations

I heard the sound of my pack celebrating as I edged closer to the beach, I stopped just at end of the woods and looked on; my pack were laughing and cheering. It warmed my heart to see them this way, I felt like I had done my job in protecting the pack; no more boys should shift now and the imprinter would be able to settle down with their mates. The baby of the group could focus on his school work now and actually find a job.

Maybe a few wolves will stop phasing, however I am sure that wouldn't happen for a year or so to make sure that La push was fully safe from leeches.

I had no clue what was in store for me and Sam but as long as he was by my side, nothing else mattered to me; in the future I would love to get married and have his children. I would like to give up my wolf but something told me that it wasn't time yet.

I let out a howl, the pack stop and look in my direction "One moment Jess" Sam calls out and rushes up the beach to the parking lot. He comes back in no time with a baby blue dress, bra, panties and a pair of flip flops "Here you go" He places them on the floor, giving me a kiss on my snout before running back over to the pack.

I quickly changed and exited the woods, I slowly walk over to the pack enjoying the light breeze that blow with the wind. As I got closer I saw the tribe leaders and my parents, I let out a little laugh and run into my father open arms "I am so proud of you" I pull away from him and look him in the eyes; his were filled with tears as did mine.

I felt another pair of arms wrap themselves around me "We both are" My mother mumbled into my shoulders.

"I love you both" I croaked out, both parent had their arms around me, squishing me into a sandwich.

"We love you too baby girl" They both replied as we broke apart, my eyes caught the figure of my imprint, he was looking over at us with a warm smile upon his lips.

"Go to him" My father whispers and fully lets go off me, I nod my head and place a kiss on my mothers and fathers cheek then ran over to my imprint and pack brothers and sisters.

"JESSICA!" The pack cheered. They took turns in pulling me into hugs and praising me for getting rid of the Cullen's once and for all.

"Jessy"

"Maddy"

Maddison moves from Jake's grip and sprints over to me, she jumps into my arms and held me tightly "Thank you" She mumbles to me.

"Your welcome" My grip tightened on my cousin, I knew she was safe from harm now and that Jacob would always look after her.

As I was about to pull away from Maddy a pair of muscly arms wrapped around both me and my cousin "Love ya sis" He says and kisses the side off my head.

"Love ya too bro" I finally pull away from the pair and went back to Sam, this time getting a proper hug from him.

"I am so proud of you Jess" I smiled and buried my head into his neck "I knew you were something special from the moment I met you"

I let out a giggle and pulled away "Your just saying that" I told him, gently smacking his arm.

"I mean it" He stares at me, his eyes held love and seriousness in them "My sweet" He says and kisses my forehead "Amazing" and my nose "Feisty" then my left cheek "Caring" then my right cheek, he smiles lightly at me "Beautiful" He whispers then pulls me into a warm and passionate kiss, our tongues fought a war for dominates.

Needing the air, I pull away. My face heated up as I notice the pack looking at us with wide grins upon their faces. My gaze fell to the ground, trying to hide the embarrassment, I felt Sam's finger underneath my chin, he pulls my head up to meet his eyes once more.

"Jessica" He breaths out and moves back a little, I look at him in confusion. I watch as his hands go into his short pockets, he looked kind of nervous. I saw the pack, elders and my parents move closer to us.

What on earth was going on?

I gasp in shock, my hand flew to my cover my mouth; Samuel Uley went down on one knee. . . . Oh my god, my breath caught in my throat. Was this really about to happen? Was I dreaming? I look to my parent and Billy to see them beaming.

This was real.

"Ever since I became a wolf, the only thing I looked forward to was the chance of real love" He starts off "After a year of the change I thought that I would never find you" I saw tears well up in his eyes like they did mine "Then one night while on patrol, I saw you and everything was perfect" he pauses a moment "Well apart from the vampire that interrupted us" Me along with the group let out a chuckle "Seeing you in person, I was speechless. You were so beautiful and I thought to myself how lucky I was" I let out a sob "This is the women I was going to spend my life with and raise a family with" Sam moves his hand forward and grips hold of mine "I want forever with you Jessy" He sniffs a little making my heart warm. . . . He was my sweet wolf "Jessica Evans will you marry me?"

I remained silent for a moment, the whole pack held their breath. My face broke out into a large smile and tears fell from my eyes "YES!" I screamed out and jumped in my imprints arms. Everyone on the beach and cheered for us.

Sam pulls me in for a kiss "I love you Jessica Uley"

"I love you too Samuel Uley"


	35. I Do

It had been 6 months since Sam asked me to marry and today was the day I was becoming Mrs Jessica Uley. I couldn't believe it, after all that planning and preparing it was finally happening.

My mother and me slept over at the Clearwater's with the other girls, whiles dad joined Sam and the other lads at mine and Sam's home. I sat on the chair looking at myself in the mirror, I was so nervous, my hands where shaking a little.

I had no clue why I was, I knew Sam would not leave me due to the imprint bond but still, every girl has a right to be nervous on her wedding day. I smiled as my mother walks into the room, she leans down and places a kiss on my forehead "That's from your father" she whispers.

I let out a breath and turn my attention back to the mirror, I place a couple of slides in my hair and let the rest hanging down, curling at the ends. I nod to my mother telling her I was ready, she grabs my hand and together we walk down stairs to where my maid of honor; Maddison and my braids maids; Leah and Rachel where waiting.

"How do I look?" I shyly asked, looking anywhere but the girls and Sue.

"Oh, my dear" Sue gasped and rushes forward bring me into a hug "You look beautiful"

"Sam's going to drop to the floor at the sight of you sis" Maddy says giving me a hug.

"Tell me about it" Leah snickered, I roll my eyes at her and look to Rachel. Over the last 6 months I have become close to her along with Paul. He was my favorite wolf after Sam and Jake.

Rachel let out a little sob "Your going to knock him dead sister" I let out a laugh and hugged her, pulling away I let out a breath "You ready?" Rachel asks staring me in the eyes.

I nod my head "Yes" I whispered, we walked out of the house and jumped into Paul's jeep, that he lent Rachel.

At The Beach 

We pulled up at the beach parking lot and exited the car, I slowly step out of the car carefully not to ruin my dress. I was met with the sight of my father "Oh, Jess" He whispers, tears collect in his eyes, he moves closer to me and kisses me on the cheek "Beautiful" He smiles and offers me his arm "We better get going Sam can't wait to see you"

I let out a giggle at my soon to be husband patients "Me either daddy" I beamed up at him "I can't believe it's finally happening"

"Tell me about it" I heard him sniff, making me snap my attention to him "I fell like I am loosing you baby" He croaks out, letting out a chuckle "However you mother told me that I wasn't" He took a breath "Instead I was gaining a son"

"You should listen to her" I tell him, I wrap my arms around him and buried my head into his chest "You will never lose me" I whispered, I pull away from him and used my hand to wipe away his tears "Now lets do this"

Me and my father watch as the braid maids and my maid of honor walk on the beach and down aisle. The music began to play, it was then I realized it was my turn, I took a deep breath and began walking down the aisle. I held tightly on to my father to keep myself from falling, but that left my mind as soon as I made eye contact with Sam.

He was so handsome in his suite, along side him was my brother Jacob. I was shocked when he picked Jake, I thought he would of gone with Jared or Paul but he told me that Jake was important to me and wanted him up there with for me.

I swear when he told me I cried my eyes out; I was a blubbering mess.

I shook out of my thoughts once I felt my father kiss my cheek "Look after her" My father says facing Sam.

"With my life" Sam answers, My father smiles and nods the places my hand into his before walking to his sit.

We both smile at one another then faced Billy Black the tribe chief "We are here today to join Samuel Uley former Alpha of the pack to this beautiful women Jessica Evans Guardian of the pack" It was lucky we didn't invite any people who doesn't know about wolves or this would be a shocker. "The spirits had brought you together binding you both with the imprint bond, we pray to then and hope that you will live a nice long life together as one and will carry on your legacy with children" Billy smiles brightly at us "I believe our young wolves have wrote their own vows"

I turn to Sam "Samuel Uley, I could not believe the first time I laid my eyes upon you, I had lost all hope in finding my imprint and when it did happen I was excited and overjoyed" I took a breath "You where everything I was looking for and more, I will love you until the day I die, I will do everything in my power to make you happy and one day become the mother of your children" I croaked out, tears fell from my eyes "I love you with all my heart Sam"

"Oh Jess" Sam sniffs before clearing his throat "Jessica Evan, when I became a wolf I thought my life had ended, I couldn't do the stuff that I wanted to and I was all alone been the first one to phase. Time went by and other began to phase, however something was missing; that something was you" I let out a sob at his words "You are everything to me, you will always be everything to me and I can't wait to have a family with you my beautiful Jess. I too love you with all my heart baby girl"

We both stare at each other not caring what was going on "With this ring I wed thee" Billy spoke up, both me and Sam repeated his words "By the power of a chief and with the spirits of the tribe I now pronoun you husband and wife"

Without waiting for the next bit Sam smashes his lips onto mine "You may now kiss the bride" He mumbles earning chuckles from the family.

"Congrats Mr & Mrs Uley" Everyone cheered, I let out a laugh. . . I couldn't be happier. We spend the rest of the night partying around a bonfire, my parents told soon embarrassing stories about me and Maddison after having a couple of drinks, there was a ton of food to dig into and music.

It couldn't of being any better, before long it was time to leave for our honeymoon. We had both agreed to stay close in case the pack needed us but a great distance away for us to have a great time.

Sam had bought a cabin deep within the woods. . . How exciting.


	36. Honeymoon

It took us a a couple of hours to arrive at our spot, we parked up and got out of the car. I gasp at the sight in front of me. In the middle of the surrounding trees was a cute little cabin or should I say cottage. The cute little cottage had vines all the way up the front, tears welled up in my eyes. . . It was just perfect.

"Do you like it Mrs Uley?" My husband asks as he wraps his strong arms around me. I sniffed and nod my head at his question "Good" He nibbles my ear making me shiver "Because it's yours" A breath caught in my throat, I pull away from Sam and look over his face.

"Really?" I croaked out.

"Really" He whispers, I let out a laugh and jump into his arms, kissing him all over the face before capturing his lips "Oh god Jess" He groans out, I smirk a little knowing I had worked him up "At least wait until we get into the cottage"

I smile and peck his cheek then jump from his arms, I rush over to the car and opened the boot to retrieve our bags. I drop his bags in front of him "Well then Mr Uley" I purred out "Come" I move closer to him "And" My lips were close to his "Get me" Sam made a move to kiss me but I pulled back with a evil smirk, before rushing to the cottage door with my bag.

"Jessy" He whines, making laugh. I soon felt his arms wrap around me, Sam shuts the door and begin to kiss along my neck making me moan. Sam picks me up and without unpacking our bags, we headed straight to our room and consummated our marriage.

Day 1

I woke up the next morning without Sam beside me, I groaned as I stretched out. I felt rather sore but nothing a nice warm bath couldn't fix. My thoughts went back to last night we made love twice, before falling to sleep.

"Morning Mrs Uley" My handsome man spoke, knocking me out of my thoughts, I smile up at him. My heart melted when he placed a plate full of toast and scrabbled eggs "For my beautiful wife"

I lean forward and gave him a kiss "Thank you baby" I dug into my food, while Sam went for a shower. Not long after I took a shower, I dressed into a pair of shorts and a sports bra "What are we doing today?" I ask him as I entered the living room.

Sam looks away from the TV "Well we could go back to bed" I purred out and gave me a wink, I shook my head and let out a laugh.

"Sammy" I whined out, Sam chuckled at me. I felt him pull me towards him, I yelped at his action and then found myself on the sofa underneath him "Your such a tease" I mumbled as Sam ran his hands my stomach.

"One day Mrs Uley this" He rubs his hand on my tummy "Is going to be nice and round with my pup growing inside of you"

I shiver at the image of me being pregnant. . . I honestly couldn't wait for that day "Maybe we should get some practice" I whispered, moving my hand to his manhood; he was indeed hard. I really wanted to have sex right now but we had the rest of our lives to do it. I decided to tease him, I rubbed my hand against him making him groan out my name.

I lean toward him and captured my lips with him, before Sam could deepen the kiss I pull back "However I want to go swimming" I smirk and push him off me.

"Why you little minx" He says, before I could move Sam picked me up and pushed me back on the sofa and began ticking me.

"O-k" I giggled out "Mer-cy Sa-m"

"Nope" He smiles and kept on ticking me "Say Sam is the best husband and lover in the world"

"Wh-at?"

"Say it" He demanded.

"Sa-m is the be-st husba-nd and lov-er in the wo-rld" I shot out, I let out a breath as Sam stopped ticking me "You are an arse" I growled out before grabbing him and flipped him over. . . Lets just say we didn't get to go swimming.

Day 2

The next day we did get to the lake that was nearby. I swam around with Sam trying to catch me, I let out a giggle as I felt hands against my legs, I took a deep breath before ducking under the water. I came face to face with Sam.

I ran my hand over his face, Sam swam up to take a breather, not long after I did "Your amazing" Sam breathed out and then he kisses me "I love you Jess"

"I love you too Sammy" I pull away from him and swam to land, I lifted myself up and then striped naked. Sam gave me a questioning look as I stepped back, in the matter of moment I shifted in to my wolf, I let out a howl and jumped in to the water.

Sam let out a laugh and swam over to me, he strokes behind my ear and place a kiss on my snout "I'll be right back" I doggy paddled across the lake waiting for my black wolf to join me.

 _"I'm coming baby"_ He says I heard a splash, I turn in time to see Sam lift his head above the water.

 _"Nice for you to come and join me handsome"_ He comes closer to me and licks my cheek. We spend the afternoon in wolf form swimming and playing about.

By night time we were both tired, we took a shower together and cuddled each other in bed. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Day 3

Today we had planned to go hiking on the up the trial, I got dress in some trackies and another sports bra, I went to the kitchen and made some sandwiches and a couple of other snacks, along with two big bottles of water. I place them into a basket and left it by the door "Sammy you ready?" I shout out.

I jumped as Sam smacked me on the bottom "You bet I am" I growled at him, he just laughs and kisses my cheek.

Sam picked up the bag and we left the cottage hand in hand. We spent the day laughing and joking about, I love bring out with nature. I guess it's part of been a wolf, we found a good spot on a hill to eat our food and have a rest.

Sam thought it would be fun to feed me and throw grapes in my mouth; which he always miss, I think he did it on purpose.

It started to get dark so we decided to head back, we both took a nice romance bath together. Sam went out of his way to place candles around the tub and even had glasses of wine. We made love that night, as I fell asleep something with me felt unsettling.

I just put it down to being tired and ignored it, I snuggled into Sam and went to sleep.

Day 4

I woke up gasping for air. . . Something was wrong, I felt sick to my stomach and my body ached a little. I was about to call out for Sam when my phone rang, I jump over form my side of the bed to the set of draws beside the bed. I heard Sam drop whatever he had in his hand and rush to the bedroom "Jessy" He called out, he must of felt my discomfort.

I took a breath and answered the phone "Hello"

"Jessy" Jake's voice rang in my ears "Can you and Sam come home?" He asked his voice trembled a little, the tone in his voice broke my heart "We have a serious problem"


	37. Rushing Home

Once I had finished talking to Jacob, me and Sam rushed about the room packing everything. I was angry at my honeymoon being cut short, however that anger grow more within me at what Jake had told me.

Everything was packed within the hours, we left a few stuff laying around as it was out cottage now. I lock the door as Sam puts the suite cases in the boot. I took a deep breath before jumping into the drivers seat, I knew we where only a couple of hours away but I couldn't calm not until I had seem the pack.

I pull out of the driveway and speed down the road, my hands turning white as I held tightly on to the wheel and my teeth gritted together "Baby please calm"

"CALM!" I shout out, making my imprint jump. My eyes soften at his reaction, I took a deep breath "I'll calm right down once I get home to see Maddison"

"She will be fine" Sam reassured me, I nod a little and a smile twitches at the corner of my lips.

"I hope so" I remove one of my hands and place it on the gear stick, Sam covers his hand with my own. I knew his touch would keep me calm enough for me to get home to see what state my beloved sister was in.

I wanted to be there already to see her and to comfort my brother, I could not imagine what was going through his mind right now. He said he wanted to phase but I told him to stay with Maddison, that what she would of wanted.

He could leave the leech to the pack but once I get there she is all mine.

No words were passed as I went over the speed limit to get home, it wasn't until we where close and my wolf was getting angst did Sam begin to calmly talk to me. My wolf settled down a little but I was ready to phase and rip the leech apart. . . There will be no mercy from the Guardian wolf.

I pulled up at Jacob's house, my parents were sitting outside, my father runs over to me and pulls me into his arms, my heart broke as he lets out a sob "Is she okay?" I questioned my father, I pull away from him and searched his face for an answer but I could not find one. He emotions were masked over, I turn to my mother and give her a quick hug.

"Go on" My father says to me, I nod and left my parents with Sam. I stormed through the house and went to Jacob's room, I let out a sigh in relief at the sight of my cousin laughing with at her imprinter.

"Jessy" She whispers.

I slowly move over to her, my eyes scan over her, she had a few bruises on her face and a cut lip. Her arm was in a sling "Maddy" I whimpered out, tears sprang in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. Jacob moves out of the way to allow me access to her.

My hand cups her cheek, I gently stroke her with my thumb. I lean forward and place a kiss on her forehead, she moves over "Could you lay with me sis?" My eyes soften at her request, she sounded like a child.

"Of course Maddy" I climb on next to her, Maddison rests her head on my shoulder, my fingers found there way into her hair; like you would a child I gently stroked her hair.

"Will you sing me that lullaby your mother use to sing us?" Maddison asks with a yawn, I knew she would fall asleep any minute now.

I nod and clear my throat

"Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger,  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight"

"Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lighting flash  
Illuminates your tear - stained face  
I am here tonight"

"And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land on forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning"

I heard her deep breaths; she was asleep. I smile down at her and kiss her forehead, I look over at Jake he was smiling warmly at me. It was then I notice my parents and Sam "You calm now baby?"

"A little" I tell him, sending him a smile, I turn my attention "Now Jacob Black tell me how did our favorite person or should I say leech even get a hold of my sister?" I demanded

Jacob gulps a little and looks to the floor "Jared was on patrol and smelt a leech so he called us and I left her here to finish our dinner off" Jake sniffs a little "I-i came back to see the bitch holding her" A growl escaped my mouth.

I gently move Maddy out of my arms and stood up, my body began to shake "Are the other here?" I asked him looking out the window, I knew I had to hold back my change a little longer.

Jacob shook his head "No, she is alone"

I let out a growl, they couldn't keep hold of her. . . I warned her, I told her what I would do if she ever returned "Get a hold of the leader leech and tell him Isabella Cullen has harmed an imprint and will be taken care off" Without waiting for a reply I stormed out of the house and phased.

It was time to track a leech.


	38. Isabella Cullen

I head straight for the woods, I open my link to the pack to see who was phased with me and what they had achieved so far _"Who is phased?"_

 _"Me, Jared, Seth, Leah and Embry"_ Paul answered, I sniffed around hoping for a scent, one had to be close by; she was at his house. There was no way the scent could of disappeared.

 _"Have you guys found anything so far?"_ I asks, I stayed near the Black's house, sniffing around the edge of the forest. I had to pick up some sort of scent.

 _"We chased her over to the Cullen's home"_ Seth piped in, I let out a snort as I watched from their mind Bella stopping in front of the house with a smirk upon her face; it dropped when Paul growled and lunges at her, he landed on top of Bella, snapping his jaw near her face. I wince a little as I watched her throw him off her and into a tree before running away and into the sea.

 _"Are you okay Paul?"_ Paul was like another to me, to see him get hurt was awful to see.

 _"I'm fine Jessy bear"_ I let out a breath _"We need to focus on this right now, the bitch hurt an imprint"_

 _"I know"_ I shot back, I calmed myself a little. I needed to pull myself together if I wanted to find Isabella I need to focus and dig into my inner wolf.

 _"Can't believe the Cullen's would allow this"_ Seth says.

I shook my head at his comment _"They never had control over her Seth"_ I replayed the scene of me telling Edward about Bella being killed, he said they would be able to control her. . . It doesn't look like it from where we are standing.

She was been hunted.

 _"He was stupid"_ Jared pipes in.

 _"Tell me about. I am glad Jacob got over her and imprinted"_ Paul says.

 _"I may not like the idea of imprinting"_ Leah butted in _"But I am glad it showed him her true colors"_

I was about to add on to the conversation, when the smell of leech entered my nose. I cringed and let out a howl, telling the past my location. The rest of the wolves phased in and join us _"Jake, you stay close to Maddy, I know it will make you feel better"_

 _"Thank you sis"_

 _"Right guys. Lets do this"_ I followed the scent deeper into the woods, I was soon joined by Sam, Leah and Paul.

"Hello Jessica!" Someone sneered, I look up to see Bella standing on a branch "How is your dear cousin, is she ready for round two"

I growled, my claws dug into the ground _"Easy Jess"_ Sam says to me _"Think this through"_

I let out another growl and took a step forward "You can't get me from up here Jessy" She cooed, I roll my eyes.

 _"Wanna bet"_ I thought, I knew she couldn't hear me, Sam's mind went to the day we met, I had taken that vampire down from a tree. This was just two easy, Bella was a new and inexperience vampire. I doubt she hardly thought it threw in coming back here for one girl. . . One girl who is surrounded by wolves, talk about suicide mission.

 _"Move back guys"_ I ordered them and positioned myself in the right angle _"Attack once she is on the ground"_ I let out a snarl and crouched to the ground.

"What are you doing mutt?" She asks tilting her head to a side. . . . That head was going to be de-attached from her body in a matter of moment.

I took a breath and jumped in to the air, just like last time I got my target. The others rushed over as Bella landed on the ground, I managed to tore of her arms; she screams in pain.

I saw rage grow in her eyes, she kicks me off. I crashed into Paul, who was behind me; before long Bella fought away Sam and Leah, she looks a me with a smirk "Time for round two" My body shook with anger, all I could see was red. Bella picks up her arm and runs away with me on her tail, she was not getting my sister.

I tailed her to the edge of the woods; we were near Jacob's and Maddison was inside. I heard Jacob growl at the smell of Bella _"Go to Maddy"_ I tell him.

Bella screams as she sees Jacob look right at her and enter his house, I pop my head out of the tree line. Bella was right in front of me and she was distracted. I slowly walk closer to her, hoping to stay quite enough to get a good pounce in. However, that didn't happen as Maddie came storming out of the house; she was screaming at Jacob.

She pauses once her eyes catch sight of me and Bella, her body began to tremble in fear. I growled at the sight of my scared cousin and jump on Bella. I was once again was thrown from her and she retreats back to the forest.

"Baby it's fine" Jacob whispers softly to her "She's gone back into the forest"

I walk over to Maddy and rub my snout again her "Go find her and kill her" A shutter ran through my body Maddy had just given me and Alpha order. . . It wouldn't work on me but it was impossible. I shook my thoughts aside and headed back to the forest but sudden freeze in my place at the sound of Maddy crying out.

I turn my head to see her crumbling to the ground, screaming in pain. I hesitated in leaving my cousin, my ears flatten and a whimper left my mouth as Maddy's screams got louder. . . What on earth was happening?


	39. Something Unexpected

I whimpered as my cousin let out another shattering scream. Jacob took a step back, I could see the tears in his eyes, I felt what he was feeling; helpless. . . He wanted to help his mate but didn't know how.

Maddy became quite, her breathing was still heavy. She looked like she was fighting something, something within her. My heart pounded in my chest, the fear of the thought off her being bitten by Bella. However that would be impossible, we would have seen it; even smell the venom.

I took a step forward, Maddy's head snapped up. Her eyes were red, tears still fell from her eyes. I gently nudged her with my head against her side; causing her to whimper in pain. Jacob growled at me, earning a growl back from me.

A black blur ended up in front of me. . . . Sam. I let out a breath, I understand Jacob's protectiveness, his mate was in pain and there wasn't anything he could do _"Stand down Sam"_ I ordered.

 _"But he jus-"_

 _"He is just upset and angry with himself"_ I shot back _"How would you feel if that was me"_ Sam let out a whine and stepped back, it was then I notice the pack at the edge of the woods; no one was after Bella, right now I don't think any of us cared; a pack mate needed us.

"Jessy" Maddy croaks out, she grabs hold of my fur and uses me to stand up. She stood up straight only to fall once again, I was lucky enough to catch her on my back before she made contact with the ground. I whimpered as her faced paled once more, she leans over to the side and throws up. Her grip tightened on me as she did.

Jacob came up and rubbed her back "Bring it all up babe" He cooed, Maddy stops and cuddles into Jake.

"Isn't this sweet" The annoying voice of Bella called out "The whore and my Jakey" The pack growled out at the bitch. Bella was seriously risking her life standing not too far away from the whole pack, I was starting to believe she was crazy.

In that moment Maddy once again started to scream out but this time her whole body shook; my eyes widen in surprise. . . No this couldn't be happening. . . It was impossible, right? The whole pack gasp through the mind link as my cousin phased, her clothes ripped apart and in her place was a reddish brown and white wolf. . . She was so beautiful.

 _"Oh dear"_ I heard her, I let out a laugh as she ran around in circles, she looks down at her paws and gasps _"I have paws"_ she whined, making me snort.

 _"Welcome to the pack Maddy"_ I tell her, I go closer to her and rub my nose against hers _"I have no idea why this happened"_ I told her before she could ask questions _"I promise we will find out once Bella is taken care off"_

 _"Deal"_

We both turn to face Isabella Cullen, her eyes widen in surprise "That is not possible" She cried out "Now you a wolf too" She screamed and stomped her foot like a two year old "No matter" She muttered, her head moves to the side.

She was planning on running away. She wasn't going to get far, not if I have my way. We all watch as she made the first move in running back into the forest _"Let's do this"_ Jake called out _"Who ever catches her, leave her until me, Jess and Maddy get there"_

 _"Yes Jake"_ We all replied.

We stood in a long line, with all the wolves together we could search all the forest with no problem _"GO!"_ On Jake's order we all ran into the forest for a game of Vampire VS Wolf part two, and this time it will be bye bye Bella.

Me and Maddy stuck close together, I guided her when she needed it. I sniffed around the area we had paused at _"Eww! Gross!"_ Maddy wrinkled her nose.

 _"That's Bella"_ I told her, I gave the pack our location as she searched for Bella. I hear Maddy growl, I turn to she her look up a tree. . . . Bella was up it.

Seriously, what is it with vamps and trees? I growl and move closer to Maddy "Let me just have her Jess" Bella spat out, her eyes never leaving my cousin "Then everything will be back to normal and the Cullen's can come back to Forks" I roll my eyes at her "It is her fault we were told to leave" I growled at her, she flinches as my jaw snaps.

 _"Get ready Maddy"_ I look to her _"We do this together"_

 _"Together sis"_

I bend down to the ground, using my back legs to push me up. I knocked Bella from the tree once again, I landed on my paws, a little bit of pain shot through my from leg but I paid no attention to that. Before she could get up I landed on top of Bella, Jake steps forwards and growls in her face _"Go ahead Maddy"_ Me and Jacob encourage her.

She didn't hesitate in chomping on Bella's neck and pulling it off. . . . Her screams where pure heaven for Maddy and me, the threat once more was gone. I jump off her body leaving it for my pack brothers and sister to finish off, I go over to my cousin given her a loving nudge.

I sat down looking at the remains of Isabella Cullen and let out a sigh, I felt someone sit next to me, I look to see my husband; he licks my cheek, making me purr a little _"It is finally over"_ Sam tells me.

I nod my head with a wolfy smile on my face _"Yes it is"_


	40. Afterwards

Things slowly become normal; well normal as our lives could get. During the week after the defeat of Isabella Cullen, we gained two new members Collin Littlesea; he is Jacob's cousin and Brady Fuller who is related to a few members of the pack.

The cause of their change was Bella, her just being here for only a few days effected them. Once the change starts, there is no stopping it, until it is complete. The boys have learnt to accept what they are and have become the jokers of the pack.

We also learnt that the reason why Maddy changed was because she was the the Alpha's mate. With Maddy coming from a strong bloodline of wolves herself, she was destined to become a wolf herself. This also made it easier to run the pack together; along side me.

I ran my hand through my hair as I sat in the waiting room of the hospital. I was here to see Sue, she wanted to check my arm over. During the fight with Bella, I hadn't realized at the time but I had broken my arm. However with us having fast healing, Sue was worried that all the bone didn't mend the way it should.

"Jessica Uley" My mouth twitched at the sound of my name; it still hasn't sunk in that I was a Uley instead of a Evan's. I look up and to see Sue standing a bit away from me "Come on sweetie" I give her a smile and picked up my bag then followed Sue into the room.

We chatted for about a hour as she was checking me over. In the end everything was fine and I was free to go "Thank you" I tell her and kiss her cheek before jumping off the bed. My stomach twisted and sick raised in my throat.

"Are you okay Jess?" Sue asks concern written over her face.

I took a deep breath and slowly nod my head "Yes, thank you"

"Your welcome sweetie" She walks me to the door "Only the best for our guardian wolf" She says with a wide smile "If you need something do be afraid to ask" I sent her a look as a knowing smile played on her lips.

I shook my head and opened the door but paused just before leaving, I turn around and face Sue. Her smile had widen; she was beaming at me. I took a shakily breath and look down to the ground "There might be something you can do" I whispered.

"I believe there is Jessica Uley" I let out a laugh and closed the door, taking a seat next to Sue once more.

After taking another hour in the hospital and a confirmation, I headed to the store to pick up a few things before going home and wait for my husband to return from patrol with Paul and Brady.

It felt like forever waiting for Sam to come home but only a couple of hours had pasted by. I had the TV on but hardly paid attention to it, by the time Sam did enter the house I was half a sleep and curled up on the sofa. Sam came over and greeted me with a kiss "Hey beautiful" I smile up at him as he looks me over "How about you head to bed and I'll cook myself something"

"Hmm" I mumbled and slowly raised myself of the sofa "Thank you handsome" I say and kiss his cheek.

"Anything for you" He says and places a kiss upon my lips "Goodnight"

He moved away from me and once again looked me over, at the same time as my stomach once again twisted. I notice him frown at me, my guess is that I went pale in the face "Are you okay Jessy?" He asked, his voice laced in concern.

I put on a fake smile "Perfect" I tell him, my hands began playing with the bottom of my shirt; I was become a little nervous "Coul-" I clear my throat and spoke once again "Could you get me some orange juice from the fridge?"

"Sure" He says and moves to the kitchen "But after that your going to bed" He orders me, making me laugh.

"Yes boss" I shot back. My breath caught in my throat and my hands became sweaty as I heard the fridge door open and close before a small gasp escapes my husband's lips.

He had seen the massage.

I took a breath and made my way into the kitchen, I saw him staring at the fridge door. His hands gripped the orange carton. I turn my attention to the door, my heart and mind still couldn't believe what was happening.

When I was at the store I bought fridge magnet letters and spelt out: 'I can't wait to meet you daddy'. Underneath the letters was a scan of our baby that I had done earlier today.

"Sam" He turns his head to look at me, he eyes travel down my body to my stomach.

"Your pregnant?" His voice cracks as he spoke. I nod my head and place my hand on my stomach where our baby would be for another 8 months. It was a bit of a surprise to find out that I was pregnant before our wedding. Sam eyes fill with tears but a smile played on his lips, he rushes over to me and kisses the life out of me. We broke apart and laugh, Sam moves his hand and places it on top of the one that laid on my stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you either little one"


	41. Epilogue

We planned a get together with my parents, the elders and our pack. Sam was in the kitchen preparing the meal for tonight. I had offered to cook but he told me to rest, I'm only in my early stages of my pregnancy and he's already having me not do much.

I sigh as I heard Sam mutter to himself, rolling my eyes I got up from the sofa to check on him "Everything okay baby?" I let out a unlady like snort at the sight of my jumping out of his skin and dropping the chicken that was in his hand.

Sam clears his throat, his face bright red "Um," He rub the back of his neck, I smirked at my speed less husband. I raise my eyebrow at him "Um" He repeat.

A giggle escaped my lips "Well, well, well" I mocked "You got nothing Mr Uley" I drew closer to him, till we were face to face. His eyes flickered to my lips as mine did his "Would you like some help" I cooed, my hand went to his cheek and gently stroked him.

Sam let of a deep breath and slowly nodded his head, his eyes never once left mine "Yes please" I smile up at him and moved around him to get to the food.

"Dinner will be ready in a hour" I tell him.

By the time I had finished everyone began to arrive, Sam kept everyone of of the kitchen and had then seated in the living room, as the dining room was too small for the amount of guest we had.

I smile as the group chatted happily together, I was so glad to be part of such a family and couldn't wait to raise my own family in this lovely tribe "Boys help me with the food" I called out, I stood back as Paul, Jake and Sam rush over to get the bowls that was filled with food "And make sure the humans go first, wolf girls next then you boys" I ordered.

The boys muttered under their breaths, complaining about how the food would be gone before they had the chance to get some, making me roll my eyes. There was plenty of food for the whole damn town.

Dinner went by faster then expected, I look over a Sam. My hands began to sweat, what if they weren't happy about the news. I felt Sam's hand reach for mine, he nods and stands up clearing his throat gaining the attention off everyone.

"Well" Sam starts off looking over each and every person in the room before his eyes settled on me "Last week, I walked into the kitchen to get my lovely wife a glass of juice" His smile widened at the memory. I slowly stood up as well, Sam wrapped his arms around and placed his hands on my stomach.

We both smile as he slowly rubbed my stomach, I turn to the group in front of us to see the elders, my parent, Maddy and Leah smiling at us. My mother squealed in excitement the boys look at her confused "Oh my baby" she breathed out and shot out of her and pulled us into a hug "Really?"

I nod my head, tears welled up in my eyes, Sam puts his hand in his pockets and pulls out the picture of our baby and turns to the boys "On the door was this picture and the words I can't wait to meet you daddy"

I pull away from my mother to see the shocked looks upon their face "I'm going to be an uncle" Jacob bellows out and rushes over to me with Maddison and my father.

My father pulls me into his arms and places a kiss on my head "Congratulations baby girl" A lone tear fell from his eyes.

"Thank you daddy" I whispered to him and buried my head in his neck. . . . I still couldn't believe it myself but in 8 months time I was going to be a mother.

8 months later  
September the 19th I laid in a hospital bed after 7 hours of labor holding my little girl "she's perfect" I say looking down at her, she had mousy brown hair, her skin was lightly tanned and she had sea blue eyes. I look over at Sam with a bright smile "You ready to swap?" I ask him.

Sam leans over and take his daughter and places our son in my arms; we had twins, we were rather shocked at the news and it took time to get use to the idea off two babies. However looking at them now I wouldn't change it for the world.

Unlike his sister, he had jet black hair and was darker skinned but shared the same eyes. I let out a laugh as he yawned "is little man tired" I rocked him gently side to side. I heard foot steps coming towards the down, the family had arrived.

Just before they could knock Sam opened the door, the grouped awed at the sight of my daughter "Come on in and meet our son as well" I called out, Sam moves back over to me, his eyes never left his daughter. I could tell from that moment she was going to be a daddy's girl as much as our son being a momma's boy.

"They are beautiful baby girl" My father spoke up. He leans over and kisses my forehead, his eyes look down at my son "Could I hold him?"

"Of course daddy" My father takes my son from me as mother takes my daughter from Sam.

"What are there names Jessy?" Jacob asks leaning over my mothers shoulder.

I look to Sam and smile at his "Sarah Jane Uley" I tell them looking right at Billy "After Sarah, Sam said she was a strong women and I know your not my father but I love you like one" I pause a moment "No offense daddy"

"None taken" He replies back.

I let out a giggle and turn back to Billy "And I want you be Grandpa Billy"

Billy sniffles but smiles all the same "Thank you honey"

"Little man is called Levi Jacob Uley" Sam spoke up "After and grandpa and his uncle Jacob.

"I am honored" Jake says his face lit up with happiness.

"Welcome to the world Sarah and Levi Uley" Everyone says as they were past about. I laid back in the bed and replayed my life since the imprint. I never thought I would find my imprint but here I am with him and my two beauitful babies.

Life couldn't be better.

Everyone left leaving me, Sam and the babies alone. Sam places the children on the bed and sits and the edge "I still can't believe how much has change" He says turning to face me.

"Me either" I whispered back "It feels like a dream and if it is one. I certainly don't want to wake" Sam let out a laugh.

"This is all real" He leans forwards his lips touching mine "You, me and our children" He mumbles "It's all real" I nod my head and crushed our lips together, we pulled apart at the sound of cooing. Sarah and Levi were both looking at us.

"Sing to them" Sam says to me "You have anr amazing voice or maybe tell them a story"

I put on my thinking face, I knew the perfect story. I know with them only been young they wouldn't understand but I plan to repeat this story as my gran mother did to me. I lean toward my children and stroked their cheek before beginning the story. . . . My story.

"Every ten years in the Even's bloodline a young girl becomes a guardian wolf"

A/N: Thank you for reading my story, I hope you all enjoyed as much as my other readers did.


End file.
